


'Cause I've always wanted this

by shayzgirl



Series: All this and heaven too [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, X-Men RPF, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cupcakes, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Family, Fluff, Love, Loving Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, cupcakes for all occasions, mpreg with multiples, pregnant pudge appreciation, pudge appreciation, pudge love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayzgirl/pseuds/shayzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out they're having twins, James and Michael start to learn how to balance upcoming parenthood and their careers, with help from family and friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've read many Charles/Erik mpreg fics where they have twins, but never any for McFassy, so I decided to remedy that.

James returned to his and Michael's hotel room, taking a few moments to change out of his clothes and into his pyjamas before heading straight to the bed to lie down. He'd left Michael and everyone else at the last day of filming celebration down in the hotel bar. He'd told Michael to stay and have fun, he just needed to lie down for a bit, but he didn't expect Michael to listen. He hadn't been feeling well for several days now, but this was the first time it had been bad enough that he'd felt the need to excuse himself from his duties. Not that a party was his duty, but it would be the last time to see everyone until they started the press junket. 

Patrick had noticed that he didn't look well and asked if he was feeling well. James had tried to say he was fine, but Ian had materialized out of nowhere to tell him to go rest. James had been in the process of arguing with him, which he should have known better after months of filming together, no one argued with Ian McKellen and won, when Michael appeared at first wanting to help James, ever the good fiancé, until Ian informed him that James wasn't feeling well. James was sure that if he'd let him, Michael would have carried him back to their hotel room. 

He wanted Michael to stay and have fun, their cast mates were their friends, and some even like family, and most of them were flying home the next day or to their next job. James knew Michael and Jennifer had become even better friends filming together so much and Jennifer appreciated how professional Michael was when they spent days filming where Jennifer was naked save for fake scales and blue paint, and Michael was always the first person to call for a break when Jennifer was starting to get cold or tired, having been up longer than everyone else. She'd also been the first person out of their friends to find out about their engagement. She'd given him a big hug and told him to feel better before he'd left, promising to try to get Michael to stay for a while. 

James closed his eyes and tried to burrow himself into the bed without moving too much. He'd been feeling nauseous on and off for days and a couple of times he'd skipped breakfast and lunch if he could get away with it. He was hoping if he rested now that he'd feel we'll enough to fly home the next day. He really didn't want to mix nausea with flying.

"Why?" he groaned, clutching his tummy.

After a few minutes, the worse of it passed but James remained curled on the bed with his eyes closed. 

A while later, he woke to the bed dipping and Michael carefully brushing the hair off his face.

"Hey," he tried to smile.

"How are you feeling?" Michael asked.

"A little better, I think," James replied.

"You think?"

James nodded and then realised what a bad idea that was, quickly closing his eyes again. 

"James," Michael asked concerned.

"I feel horrid."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Hold me." 

Michael stood up and walked around to the other side so James wouldn't have to move too much before lying down next to him. 

"Maybe we should change our flight and take you to the doctor instead," Michael said, as he held James.

"No. I just ate bad craft service or something. I'll be fine, I promise," James replied, hoping if he said it, it would be true.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. They spoiled us a bit with craft service this time and being mostly in a wheelchair during filming didn't do me any favours. I've noticed I've put on a bit of weight."

"You have not."

"I have so and don't tell me otherwise. My favourite jeans have become difficult to button."

"They're also old and you've probably just out grown them."

James pouted which caused Michael to chuckle. 

"Don't laugh at me. I don't feel well and those are my favourite jeans. I'd hate to part with them," James replied, starting to feel a bit better with Michael holding him.

"Not laughing. Maybe once you're feeling better they'll fit again," Michael replied.

"I hope so." 

Michael kissed the top of James' head, holding him a bit more tightly.

The next morning, for the first few minutes of being awake, James felt better. And then the nausea hit and he barely made it into the bathroom before vomiting into the toilet.

"Why?" he groaned, resting his head against his arm.

"I think we should change our flight," Michael said, standing in the doorway.

"No, please. I want to go home. I want to be miserable in our bed in our flat."

"Do you really want to be on a plane like this?"

"Our flight isn't until afternoon. I could be feeling better by then."

Michael sighed, as James sat up and leaned against the sink.

"Please," James said.

"If you're not feeling better by one, I'm changing our flight," Michael replied.

"Thank you."

James stood up, rinsed his mouth and brushed his teeth before crawling back into bed.

"James," Michael said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hmmm."

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"A few days."

"James."

"It didn't usually last more than a couple hours. Last night and this morning are the worst it has been. I promise."

"I believe you. I only wish you'd told me sooner."

"I didn't want to worry you. It wasn't interfering with filming and it's still not."

"I still didn't find out until after Ian and Patrick."

"If it makes you feel better, they didn't know until last night either."

"Did anyone know?"

"No."

"James."

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me, I don't feel well."

"You're impossible."

"But you love me."

"Yes, I do. Get some rest."

James nodded and closed his eyes. 

When James woke up again, there was a bottle of ginger ale on the night stand and a note instructing him to sip the ginger ale and informing him that Michael would be back after lunch, currently out with Ian and Patrick who understood that James needed to rest. James smiled, sitting up and grabbing the bottle. It opened easily, meaning Michael had opened it for him, which made James smile more since it was the type of bottle top he sometimes struggled with. He sipped it, as instructed, and grabbed his phone off the night stand to send a text to Michael thanking him and telling him to give his love to Ian and Patrick for him. After Michael had text back, James climbed out of bed and changed from his pyjamas to a t-shirt and jeans, those being just as difficult to button as his favorite pair, frustrating him as he looked himself over in the mirror and the weight he'd put on especially around his middle. After scowling at his reflection, he went to see if Michael'd left anything else in the hotel mini-fridge where he found more ginger ale and two deli sandwiches. He sent another thank you text to Michael, while looking over the sandwiches. One was ham and cheese and the other was tuna. James opted to try to eat the tuna sandwich. 

He nibbled at it slowly and continued to sip the ginger ale. He still hadn't finished either when Michael finally made it back. 

"Feeling better?" Michael asked, removing his jacket and joining James on the couch.

"Mostly. Thank you again for the ginger ale," James replied.

"Welcome."

Michael kissed James' forehead, while James nibbled another bite of sandwich.

"So, does this mean we can go home?" James asked.

"Maybe."

James frowned, looking at Michael.

"I know you're feeling better, but do you really want to be vomiting in a plane bathroom?"

"No, but I would prefer to be vomiting in our bathroom at home, if I'm going to be vomiting at all."

"I know, but it's a long plane flight home."

"I'm feeling much better, I promise. The ginger ale helps and I don't even feel queasy."

Michael looked at the clock on the wall and then at James.

"Alright, we can go home, but if between now and boarding the plane, you feel sick again, we're catching a later flight."

"Okay."

Michael put an arm around James, who leaned against him as he slowly finished his sandwich.

By that afternoon, James was feeling better, had packed the rest of his suitcase and was ready to head to the airport.

"Are you sure you feel alright?" Michael asked.

"Yes. I feel fine, Michael. I promise. And the minute I start to not feel fine, I'll tell you," James replied.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

James smiled and kissed Michael. After double checking that they'd packed everything and hadn't left anything behind, they checked out of the hotel and headed to the airport.

"I hate waiting in airports," James said, once they'd checked in for their flight and found the gate waiting area.

"I know, I don't either," Michael replied, finding them a couple of lone seats.

"You did it so much last year, how'd you do it?" 

"I knew I was coming home to you. That helped."

"What about when I wasn't home?"

"I was still coming home to our flat."

"Our flat does miss you when you're gone."

"It misses you, too."

James smiled and leaned his head against Michael's shoulder. Michael put his arm around his shoulders. 

"We've got a little bit, so rest," he said, kissing the top of James' head.

"Okay. Love you," James replied.

"Love you, too."

James shifted a bit, positioning his head more comfortable on Michael's shoulder. Michael wrapped his arm around James a bit tighter, before pulling a book out of his carryon and reading while James rested. 

A couple hours later, they boarded the plane. James ordered one of the complimentary ginger ales and water, sipping both for majority of the flight. He picked at the complimentary dinner, eating only a few bites. Michael worried more when he didn't eat any of the breakfast.

"James," Michael said.

"I'm fine, just... nauseous," James replied, taking another small sip of his ginger ale.

"We should have gone to the doctor," Michael replied.

"I will, once we're home, I promise," James replied.

"You're stubborn."

"You love me anyway."

"Yeah, I do."

James smiled and leaned his head against Michael's shoulder again.

"That's why I'm worried," Michael said, kissing the top of James' head, "Because I love you."

"I know. Thank you."

Michael kissed the top of his head again and reached over to hold his hand. James rested for the remainder of the flight, until they finally arrived in London. 

"Can we go directly home?" James asked, while they waited to grab their bags.

"You promised," Michael replied.

"I know and I mean it. I just want to go home for a bit."

Michael put his arms around James, who leaned against him.

"Please. I know you're worried, I am, too, I just want to sleep in our bed. Just for a bit, please."

"Okay. We can go home."

"Thank you."

Michael kissed the top of his head and grabbed their bags when they finally came down the carousel before they caught a taxi home. James changed out of his clothes and curled into bed. Michael unpacked their suitcases and started a load of laundry. 

"Can I get you anything?" he asked, brushing hair away from James' forehead.

James shook his head, the movement small and Michael might have missed it if he hadn’t been watching James intently.

"Let me know if you need anything, okay? I love you," Michael said, kissing James' forehead.

"Love you," James whispered.

Michael kissed his forehead again and left him to sleep. 

When James woke up, Michael was curled up next to him with his arms around James.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Michael asked.

"Not good," James replied, quickly climbing out of bed and running into the bathroom.

He'd barely eaten anything so it was more of a dry heave, but he hated it all the same. Michael wet a wash cloth and handed it to him before filling a glass with water for him, setting it on the counter.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I should have listened to you."

"Hey, it could still be the flu."

"I'm starting to think it's not."

Michael helped him to his feet.

"I'm scared," James said, looking at Michael.

"Me, too, but we'll get through it, whatever it might be."

James hugged him, arms wrapped around his waist. Michael held James, wishing he could do more for him.

"I’ll go to the doctor," James said.

"I can go with you, if you'd like."

"Maybe. Not that I don't want you there..."

"I know, you don't like doctors."

James nodded.

"You should rest more," Michael said.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course."

"I should brush my teeth first."

"Okay. I need to check the laundry anyway."

Michael hugged him again before heading to check the laundry. James was curled back into bed when Michael returned to the bedroom. He climbed in bed with James and held him.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," James whispered back.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"I know."

Michael smiled and kissed the top of his head, wishing there was more he could do for James.

They woke up later and Michael made vegetable soup for James, which he ate most of and managed to keep it down. Afterwards, they curled up on the couch together, Michael holding James who was wrapped in a blanket, while watching Star Trek. 

"How are you feeling?" Michael asked, between episodes.

"A bit tired and still a bit queasy."

"Do you want to go back to bed?"

"Not yet. I like being right here."

"Do you mean here with me or here with your precious Picard?"

"Well, Picard is very impressive but you're much more cuddly."

"I'm sure Patrick could be cuddly, too."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be the same."

Michael smiled, as James curled closer to him and held him more tightly.

They made it through four and a half episodes before James started falling asleep and Michael coaxed him into bed. He slept through the night but was sick again as soon as he woke up the next morning.

"I was hoping to eat breakfast before going to the doctor," he said, rinsing his mouth.

"You kept dinner down last night."

"Soup for breakfast?"

"Want to try eggs and toast?"

"Maybe."

"I'll make some and if you don't want to eat them, it's fine."

"I'll try to eat them. Bad enough needing to go to the doctor. I don't want to go on an empty stomach."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

James shook his head.

"I'll be fine."

Michael nodded and went to start their breakfast. James brushed his teeth and contemplated taking a quick shower, but decided to wait until after he had food. Michael made up a plate for him when he walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Want something to drink?"

"Water for now. Might try some tea later though."

"I might go shopping, since we've been gone a while. Maybe I can pick up some herbal tea for you?"

"Yes, please."

Michael handed him a glass, before sitting down to eat his own plate of food. James nibbled at the toast, testing to make sure he could keep it down and then began to slowly eat the eggs. 

"Think you'll want more?" Michael asked, finishing his own plate.

"No. Don't want to risk it."

"Okay."

Michael cleaned up his plate and the frying pan, while James finished the eggs and half the toast.

"How are you feeling?" 

"About the same, but the food helps a bit. I might attempt to take a shower."

"I'll be right here if you need anything."

James stood up and kissed Michael on the cheek, before heading off to shower. Michael was putting away the laundry when he finished and James' favorite jeans were folded and waiting on the end of the bed.

"Thank you."

"Welcome. Figured it was something I could do for you."

James smiled and put on his jeans. He struggled to button them, despite lying on the bed and sucking in his gut.

"Aren't you supposed to lose weight when you're sick?" 

"Sometimes, but not always."

James frowned. Michael walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

"You did mention how they'd spoiled up with craft service this time. And you were in the wheelchair a lot," he said.

"I know. But I'd bulked up a bit doing Macbeth. Less than four months and it's already gone and replaced by this," James replied, glaring in the direction of his stomach.

"It's not entirely a bad thing."

"I know, we had this conversation when I was filming Filth. I'm not just upset about the weight. It's more... that it happened without my noticing."

"We've been busy."

James shrugged. Michael lay down next to him and put his arms around him.

"I love you, no matter how much you weigh."

"I know. That was another conversation we had during Filth."

"I know, just reminding you because you need the reminder and because I love you."

"I love you, too."

James curled into Michael's arms and let Michael hold him for a while. 

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Michael asked, when James finally decided he should head to the doctor.

"Not absolutely sure, but I’d prefer to go alone. I'll be fine. I'll call if I'm not."

"Okay, wanted to make sure."

"Thank you, I love you."

"Love you."

James hugged and kissed him again, smiling at him to reassure both of them.

"It'll be fine. It's just the flu," he said.

"Yeah."

James kissed him again before heading to the doctor. 

It wasn't that he hated doctors, he knew they were only doing their jobs, it was more the doctor's offices he hated. Waiting rooms, patient exam rooms, and uncomfortable questions. The particular waiting room he was currently in wasn't too crowded, mostly quiet with very few other people waiting to see a doctor. James sat off by himself, using his phone to read one of the books he'd started while in between takes on set. When he was finally called back into an exam room, the nurse who wrote down his symptoms and took his vitals was very nice and was obviously trying to sound reassuring. It was only a short wait before the doctor came in.

"Hi, Mr. McAvoy, I'm Dr. Ludlow. So, you've been feeling nauseous and experiencing vomiting for a few days now."

"Yes. It started with just the nausea."

"How long?"

"Almost a week?"

"And the vomiting started?"

"A couple days ago."

"Any other symptoms? Fatigue? Any weight loss or weight gain?"

"I was working until recently, so I've been tired anyway but it's possible it's more than that. And I have noticed some weight gain. I assumed it was connected to work, too."

Dr. Ludlow nodded and added onto the current symptom notes in the file.

"I have to ask, is there a possibility you could be pregnant?"

James thought a moment, startled by the question.

"Um... maybe? My fiancé and I use protection, which I know isn't a hundred percent. And we have been busy with work. Possible that we forgot once or twice."

"I'd like to test for that first. Your symptoms sound to me like that's the most likely outcome. If it comes back negative, then we'll start tests for other possibilities."

"Okay."

"I'll send the nurse in with the kit."

James nodded. Dr. Ludlow smiled at him before leaving the room. The nurse returned shortly after and instructed James what to do, which he did and then instructed him to wait in the exam room while they ran the test. Once alone with only his thoughts, James thought about the possibility of himself being pregnant. He'd known it was a possibility since he'd been younger but it hadn't been something he'd ever thought of as important until he'd been older, the idea of having a family with someone, of carrying and giving birth to his child with someone else. He'd known it was something he wanted and after their relationship had become more serious, he knew he wanted that someone to be Michael. They had talked about it, first briefly in the earlier days of the relationship, the fact that they'd have to be careful, and then later on, when they both knew it wasn't just a fling while filming together. They both did want children one day, when their careers weren't as hectic as they had been at the time, both seeing each other in between filming and premieres. Michael had also admitted at the time that he'd found out before losing weight for Hunger that he was unable to get pregnant so any children they'd have together, James would have to be the pregnant one, which James was entirely fine with and had told Michael as such. 

He briefly thought about texting Michael but then thought better of it, not wanting to get Michael's or his own hopes up in case he wasn't pregnant and it was something more serious. He was starting to feel a bit nauseous again but he couldn't tell if it was from being sick or his nerves getting the better of him.

Eventually, Dr. Ludlow returned with the results.

"Congratulations Mr. McAvoy, you're pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yes."

James smiled.

"I'd like you to start taking prenatal vitamins. I can recommend some if you're not sure. There're a few tests I'd like to run, just to ensure that the pregnancy is progressing well so far and also determine your due date. I'd also like to ask some questions to you and your fiancé about family medical history, in case there's anything we might need to watch for."

"Okay. Is it possible for me to make an appointment for later? So my fiancé can be here."

"Of course. You can make an appointment at the front desk."

"Thank you."

Dr. Ludlow congratulated him again and gave him a list of prenatal vitamins. James made an appointment for the next day, before heading back home.

Michael was putting away the groceries he'd pick up when James returned home.

"Hey, everything okay?" Michael asked, leaving the remaining groceries to greet James.

"Everything's fine."

"Yeah?"

"It's definitely not the flu."

James couldn't help but grin then, he'd been so scared before, so many other frightening and unhappy possibilities in his head to the reality.

"James, what is it?" Michael asked.

"I'm pregnant."

Michael smiled, hugging and kissing him.

"That's wonderful. I was so worried, I didn't even think that it could be this."

"I didn't either, had no reason to, but this... so much better."

"Definitely."

Michael kissed him again, arms still around James, holding him close.

"I have another appointment tomorrow, that I'd like for you to be at."

"Of course. Gladly."

The answer made James smile more, even though he knew Michael was going to say he'd go, it was still nice to hear it anyway.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. Better than this morning."

"Are you going to want lunch?"

"I probably should eat something. I've barely eaten anything the last couple of days. That can't be good for the baby."

"You relax and I'll get started on lunch. Okay?"

"Okay."

Michael kissed him before going back to the kitchen. James sat down on the couch and after a few moments placed a hand on his stomach.

"I'm sorry I thought you were the flu. I had no reason to think otherwise. I'm glad I was wrong though."

Michael poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Are you talking to the baby?"

"Maybe."

"I love you."

"Love you, too. Do we have pudding?"

"No, but I did buy more of the raspberry yogurt you like."

"Thank you."

Michael disappeared back into the kitchen and a few minutes later returned with a yogurt cup.

"I didn't ask for it."

"But you want it."

"Thank you."

Michael handed him the cup and smiled when he noticed James' hand on his stomach.

"What?"

"You look happy."

"I am."

"Good. Me, too."

Michael put his hand next to James' on his stomach.

"I'm a little scared, too," James admitted.

"I think that's normal."

"Yeah?"

Michael nodded.

"We'll be okay."

"Not going to leave me?"

"Nope. I promise."

James smiled again and Michael kissed him.

"Enjoy your yogurt. I'll have lunch done soon."

Michael rubbed his stomach and then headed back into the kitchen. James ate his yogurt, enjoying the bites of raspberry from the bottom of the cup. His mind was still a buzz with the excitement and fear, he didn't know how far along he was or anything else beyond that he was pregnant and he was starting to feel stupid for waiting to do those things. He knew he could have texted Michael and told him to meet him at the doctor’s office. 

"Lunch is ready."

When James didn't answer, Michael peeked into the living room again and quickly walked over to James, who'd started crying.

"James, what's wrong?"

"I should have stayed at the doctor. I've barely eaten anything for days because of the nausea. What if..."

"Shhh, its fine. You made an appointment for tomorrow and I'm sure the baby is fine. Otherwise I doubt you'd be having symptoms or you'd be having very different ones. I've made lunch and I'll make us a good dinner.”

James nodded, as Michael wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry."

"I think you're allowed to freak out."

"Yeah?"

Michael nodded. 

"It's a lot to process."

"You going to freak out too?"

"Later. One freak out at a time."

James laughed, which had clearly been Michael's goal, as he smiled and held out his hands.

"Come on, you and baby need food."

He helped James up and led him into the kitchen. He’d made more soup, this time chicken and vegetable, as well as a couple of tuna sandwiches, since James had managed to keep the deli tuna sandwich down the other day. James ate the soup first and then had a few bites of the sandwich, only stopping when his nausea returned.

After lunch, they curled up together on the couch, telly on to the Star Trek marathon they’d started the day before, and Michael with his arms around James, one hand resting on his tummy.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah. For now. Ask me again tomorrow."

"I will."

James smiled and put a hand on top of Michael's.

"I know we talked about having children before, but we always just said one day."

"James, I want a family with you. That's part of why I proposed, because I know that I love you, want to spend the rest of my life with you, and our family. Whether that's now or months or years from now. And maybe originally I thought the wedding would come first, but this works, too."

"Good, because I would very much like to wear my kilt when we get married, so I was hoping you'd be okay with waiting till after the baby is born to get married."

"Of course. Though I'll still find you incredibly sexy in it."

"Thank you, I love you, but I'm already fighting my jeans. My kilt definitely isn't going to fit."

"Okay. We'll wait on the wedding. Baby first."

James smiled and kissed Michael.

"Will your mum be okay with that?"

"Yes. She'll be more excited about the grandbaby."

"Grandbaby. It'll be great-grandbaby for my grandparents."

"I think it'll just be grandbaby. Easier to say. Besides, they raised you."

"True. And other family? I mean, besides our sisters?"

"You mean our friends? Our baby will have many uncles and aunts."

"Our baby will be spoiled."

"Maybe a little bit."

"Is that the same definition of 'a little bit' as I used once?"

"Probably."

James laughed, as Michael rubbed his tummy again and kissed the top of his head.

When James woke the next morning, Michael's hand resting on his stomach reminded him of the news from the day before, causing him to smile and place his hand over Michael's. The calm and happiness didn't last long though, the nausea propelling him out of bed and into the bathroom to be sick. 

"It was too much to hope that once I knew what it was, this would stop," he groaned, as Michael handed him a glass of water.

"I don't think morning sickness works that way."

James made a face at that, before standing up again and putting a hand on his stomach.

"Be nice to daddy," he said.

"Don't blame the baby."

"Not blaming. Only teasing. I know our baby will be worth dealing with the morning sickness. And everything else that comes with this."

James rubbed the small curve of his stomach, smiling down at it and then up at Michael. 

"Freaking out again?" Michael asked, one hand already reaching for James, should he want or need the comfort.

"No. Not yet anyway. Unbelievably happy."

Michael smiled again, putting arms around James and holding him. 

"We're having a baby," James said, wanting to say the words, as well as hear them out loud.

"We are."

James laughed, happy and delighted, letting himself be happy without any doubts that he'd normally have. Doubts that he was finding he had less and less since he'd started dating Michael.

"I love you," he said, looking up at Michael and smiling.

"I love you, too," Michael replied, kissing his forehead, "And I'm going to go make you breakfast, because you need it."

"Thank you."

Michael kissed his forehead again and went to start on breakfast. James brushed his teeth and took a quick shower, before changing into his clothes for the day. His jeans were still tight when he buttoned them, but knowing why left James less annoyed. There was the fact that he'd have to buy new ones over the next few months and he hated having to buy new clothes. He had jeans and t-shirts and sweaters that he'd own for years, worn and comfy. It made him a little sad to think he wouldn't be able to wear them for a while. He pulled his shirt on and pulled it tight over the curve of his stomach.

"It's hard to stay upset about things because of you," he smiled, looking at his tummy in his reflection.

"What were you upset about?" Michael asked, from where he'd been leaning against the door frame.

"I'm going to have to buy new clothes. Won't even fit into my favorite sweaters come winter."

"I'll buy you new ones, big comfy ones that keep you and baby warm."

James smiled as Michael walked over and placed a hand on James' stomach.

"I like hearing you talking to the baby."

"You could talk to the baby, too."

"I don't know what to say."

"Anything'll work. I don't actually think the baby can hear us yet, but it's still comforting, at least for me."

Michael rubbed James' stomach once, looking down at it and thinking about the tiny being inside.

"Hi baby," he said, trying to think of something else to say, that didn't sound silly or clichéd, "I'm nervous about the appointment."

"Why?"

"Making this more real, more real than it already is, not that this isn't real, but... seeing the baby on the ultrasound..."

"That's why I want you there, too. You should be there for that anyway, but I couldn't imagine doing that without you. This is your baby, too."

"Which reminds me, I came to get you for breakfast. You both need to eat. Though I may have to reheat the eggs. Or make new ones."

James smiled, leaning up to kiss Michael, placing his hand over Michael's that was still on his stomach. Michael linked their fingers together and led James to the kitchen. The eggs were cold, so Michael threw them out and started new ones, while James sat down and began eating the sausage and toast. James finished eating, while Michael ate and then began cleaning up the dishes, so Michael could take a quick shower before they headed to the doctor. 

"Mr. McAvoy, I'm Dr. Griffon," the doctor said, greeting James and Michael in exam room, "Dr. Ludlow informed me of your condition and that you'd be back. Pregnancy, especially male pregnancy, is more my field than his."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Griffon. Glad to know we're in capable hands," James smiled.

"So, according to Dr. Ludlow, you didn't even have an ultrasound yesterday, is that correct?"

James nodded.

"I'd come alone yesterday, not at all thinking it could be this, so I wanted him here," he said, holding Michael's hand.

"That's fine. We'll start with that then, before moving onto the medical questions. We usually ask for medical history, just to ensure that there's nothing in your medical histories or your families' that we should watch for during the pregnancy."

James nodded. 

"If you'll please hop up onto the exam table and lift up your shirt."

James did as he was asked, feeling a bit silly lying back on the exam table with his shirt pulled up to expose his stomach. Michael stood next to him, offering a hand to hold, while Dr. Griffon prepared the ultrasound machine.

"The gel's cold, sorry," Dr. Griffon said.

James only flinched a bit as the gel touched his stomach. Dr. Griffon began to move the wand over James' stomach and did a couple of things with the monitor, before turning back to James and Michael.

"Congratulations, you're having twins," he said.

"Twins?" James asked.

Dr. Griffon nodded, turning the ultrasound monitor so James and Michael could see the screen. James stared at the two shapes on the screen, squeezing Michael's hand and smiling.

"You're roughly seven weeks along. In a couple of weeks, we can try to listen to their heartbeats. A bit too early to try now, but that is very clearly two babies," Dr. Griffon said.

"Wow," James said, still staring at the screen.

He glanced briefly at Michael, who was smiling and staring at the screen, too. He looked back at the screen, squeezing Michael's hand again and smiling more at the image of his two babies. 

Dr. Griffon had printed out a copy of the ultrasound image for them to take home, before going over their medical histories. There were only a couple of things he wanted to watch for and he also told them they'd be monitoring for other things, there being a higher risk with multiples, but otherwise they'd have two healthy babies. He'd estimated the due date to be towards the end of March, warning that there was a risk that the twins could be born prematurely. He'd also recommended some prenatal vitamins for James to take that were best for someone carrying twins and suggested a date for their next appointment. 

James didn't stop staring at the image as Michael drove them back home.

"You okay over there?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," James replied, "Think we'll be able to handle two babies?"

"Of course. Two of them, two of us."

James smiled again, placing a hand on his stomach.

"True. Plus, our families and friends who'll gladly help out."

Michael nodded. 

Once home, James took the ultrasound picture and placed it next to a picture of them that Joy had taken while they'd been visiting his grandparents a year ago that James had sitting on the side table by the couch. Michael put his arms around James and looked down at the two pictures.

"Not the fridge?"

"Too cliché. Besides, it belongs here more."

"Good point."

James smiled, leaning into Michael's arms while guiding one of his hands to his stomach and holding his hand over it. He knew he'd probably be freaking out later, having gone from thinking he'd had the flu to finding out he was pregnant with twins, but for now he was just too happy knowing they were fine and healthy.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next couple of weeks, James adjusted to being pregnant and dealing with his pregnancy symptoms. His nausea had become worse, a side effect of his prenatal vitamins. They were also causing his morning sickness to be noon and night sickness occasionally.

"Do you think we should tell my parents before or after we go visit them?" Michael asked, handing James a cup of herbal tea.

"I don't think I'm going to visit them just yet."

"Why not?"

"I was miserable on the plane. I don't want to get on a ferry right now. Sorry. You can still go see them though. I know they miss you."

"I don't want to leave you."

"I can take care of myself, even with the all-day nausea. We'll be fine."

James placed one hand on his stomach and smiled at Michael.

"I know you can. I just don't want to miss anything. Besides, my parents will understand. We'll see them later, before the babies are born, I'm sure."

"I don't think you'll miss much besides my tummy expanding more if you go visit them for a couple of days."

"That I definitely don't want to miss. Besides, they want to see us, James. They miss you, too."

"Okay. We'll go visit them later. But go ahead and call them to tell them the good news."

"Are you going to tell your grandparents?"

"Might as well. You call your parents first."

Michael pulled out his phone.

"Hi mum."

"Hi. How are you and James?"

"We're good. Finally home for a bit."

"Still coming to visit?"

"Not yet."

"Michael, you said you'd visit when you were done with X-Men."

"We have a very good reason for not visiting yet."

"I'm listening."

"James is pregnant with twins."

"Oh Michael, that's wonderful. And James is doing alright?"

"He's fine. His prenatal vitamins are playing havoc with his stomach and he'd prefer to avoid the ferry for now."

"I understand. Stay home and take care of him. We'll see you at some point. Maybe we'll visit you instead."

"We'll make it out there. I'd like to pick up a few things, for the babies. Might be a month or more though."

"That's fine. We'll be happy to see you whenever you make it out."

"Thanks, mum."

"May I speak to James please?"

"Of course."

Michael handed the phone to James.

"Hello Adele."

"Hello James. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I miss you and Michael, but I'm happy to wait to see you. Take care of yourself and the little ones."

"Will do. And I know Michael will help."

"I'm assuming the wedding is postponed."

"For now. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This is more important than that."

"Thank you again. And I promise we will come out and visit. I've missed being there and seeing you. I know Michael has, too."

"I know you will. Take care of yourselves for now. We'll still be here when you do come out."

"We will."

James smiled, but it quickly faded and Michael realised same as James why.

"Oh, sorry, need to..."

James handed the phone back to Michael and ran to the bathroom, hand over his mouth.

"Morning sickness?" Adele asked.

"Yeah. It's worsened some. Another side effect of his vitamins. The doctor said it should ease up within a couple of weeks."

"Well until then, take good care of him. And keep in touch."

"Yes, mum. Love you."

"Love you both. Bye."

"Bye."

Michael tucked his phone back into his pocket as he headed towards the bathroom. James was still hunched over the toilet. Michael'd learned there wasn't much he could do for James besides help hold his hair back, since he'd yet to get his haircut after the film with all the baby news excitement, and rub his back.

"Sorry about that," James said, flushing the toilet and slowly standing up.

"It's fine, James. We were told about these side effects."

"I know, I just feel bad subjecting you and your mum to them."

"Well, my mum knows and understands and so do I. I know we haven't properly been married yet, but I think the intention to be married still counts."

"Are you trying to say that this is you staying with me, in sickness and in health?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Michael handed James the damp wash cloth and filled a glass with water for him.

"Thank you. I think I'm gonna lie down for a bit before I call my grandparents."

"Probably a good idea. Anything else I can do for you?"

James shook his head.

"Let me know if you need anything. I'll just be in the office for a bit."

"Okay, I will."

Michael kissed his forehead and rubbed his stomach.

"I love you, all three of you."

"We love you, too."

Michael smiled, kissing James' forehead again before leaving him to rest.

 

After looking through various scripts and making a couple of calls to his agent, Michael went to check on James. As he neared the door, he could hear James talking.

"Your grandfather is also crazy, but the good kind of crazy. Same kind of crazy your father is. Part of why I fell in love with him and why he's so passionate about his work, about the characters. I think it'll make him just as passionate about being a good father to you two," James said, rubbing his stomach as he spoke, "And your grandmother, she's wonderful and kind. I'd met her once before your father and I were together and even then she was amazing. She welcomed me as though I already was part of the family. I sometimes wonder if she saw what Michael and I couldn't yet see."

"I think she could," Michael said, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"How long have you been there?" James asked.

"Long enough to know you think I'm crazy."

"I said good kind of crazy and that I love you for it."

"I love you, too. You know, you're a good father, too."

"Yeah?"

Michael nodded.

"I worry that I'll get something wrong."

"Well, you might, but so will I. This is new for us. I think we're allowed to get things wrong once in a while."

"True."

Michael lay down next to him and held him.

"So, you were telling them about my parents."

"Yeah, thought they should know about them."

"Have you told them about your grandparents yet?"

"No, someone interrupted me."

"Oh, well then, I'm sorry. Do go on."

"I think you should tell them."

"Okay."

James smiled, as Michael began rubbing his stomach.

"Your great-grandmother is an amazing woman. I was nervous the first time I met her, because I wasn't sure she'd like me or she'd think I wasn't good enough for her grandson. Instead she hugged me and told me she liked me because I made him happy. I knew then I wanted to do everything in my power to make sure he was always happy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I did eventually realise that I couldn't make sure you were always happy, but I could be here for you and hold you through the not happy times, so you knew you weren't alone, that you were wanted and loved."

James smiled and kissed Michael.

"Thank you. You do make me happy, very happy. And I know you'll be here for me, no matter what. It's why I'm less scared than I think I might have been about all this."

"Really? Because you're the reason I'm not scared."

James laughed and Michael had to kiss him again. As they kissed, Michael's hand moved from James' stomach to his side causing James to moan into the kiss. Michael moved his hand lower down James' side, causing him to moan again and pull away from the kiss.

"Don't tease," James said.

"Not teasing."

"Oh."

Michael kissed him again and began kissing down his jaw, to his neck while slowly pushing James' shirt up. With James' shirt out of the way, Michael kissed his bare stomach while James pulled his shirt off the rest of the way. Michael unbuttoned his jeans and tsked at the mark they'd left against James' stomach.

"I know, need new ones," James replied, as Michael kissed the mark.

"Later."

James nodded, lifting his hips off the bed as Michael pulled his jeans off. Lying naked on the bed, for the first time in a while, James seemed unsure about his body. Michael knew it would probably always be something James struggled with, had held James when he'd been putting on weight for Filth, frustrated and fearful. Michael had wanted to make sure that James never doubted that Michael wanted him, no matter what his body looked like, had even travelled all night to Scotland to surprise him and spent an entire afternoon showing James just how much he loved him.

"James," Michael said, "Look at me."

James looked up at him, still looking a bit self-conscious.

"You're gorgeous, James. And I will tell you that every day if I have to."

"I might need you to. I know it's different this time, good reasons, happy reasons, but it'll be nice to have the reminder."

"I'll always remind you that you're gorgeous and wonderful and that I love you."

"I love you, too."

Michael kissed him.

"I'd love you even more if you were naked now, too."

Michael smiled at that, at James who was smiling, too, and pulled his shirt off.

"Jeans, too," James said, pulling at the button on Michael's jeans.

"Patience," Michael replied with a chuckle.

"Trying, really, but it's been nearly a month since the last time and my pregnancy enhanced hormones aren't helping."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Michael removed his jeans and leaned down to kiss James again.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You, please. Unless..."

"Shh... I want you, always. Just thought I'd offer, considering."

"Maybe next time."

Michael nodded and reached over to the bedside table for the lube. He was still gentle and slow, easing James open for him. Didn't want to hurt him, no matter how impatient he might have been.

"Please," James moaned, rocking back against Michael's fingers.

Michael smiled and kissed James again. As Michael entered him, James wrapped his legs around Michael's waist, slowly rocking his hips against Michael.

"James," Michael groaned.

"Need you," James replied, still moving against Michael.

Normally, Michael would stop him from moving, to wait but James was right about how long it'd been. Michael thrust the rest of the way into James, pausing at the gasp James made before pulling out and thrusting in again after James nodded that it was okay.

"Harder," James panted, putting his arms around Michael's shoulders, blunt nails digging into the skin.

Michael did as James wanted, enjoyed it when James would be vocal about what he wanted in bed. James moaned and mewled, nails leaving marks in Michael's back. Michael reached between them and began to stroke James' cock.

It didn't take long for James to come and a few more thrusts before Michael was coming, too.

 

Afterwards, with James quiet, sated, and curled against him, Michael held him and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you," James whispered back.

Michael smiled, holding James closer and letting him rest more.

 

Later, once showered and dressed and eating lunch, James remembered he still needed to tell his grandparents.

"They don't need to know that it's been hours since we told my parents," Michael said, taking James' phone from him.

"I need that."

"You need to finish lunch first."

James glared at him, mockingly of course, but picked up his fork again and took another bite of the pasta Michael'd made them for lunch.

"Only watching out for you and the babies. Especially after this morning."

James smiled, unable to speak around the mouthful of food, but Michael knew that smile meant thank you and smiled back. James finished his lunch and helped clean up the dishes, giving his stomach a chance to possibly protest. He'd hated having to interrupt the conversation with Michael's mum. He'd hate it even more if he ended up having to do the same with his own grandmother.

Feeling fine, he moved out to the couch, sitting comfortably before making the call.

"Hi James, I was just talking to your sister about you," his grandmother said, sounding happy to be hearing from both her grandchildren.

"Oh and what were you two talking about?" James asked.

"That we miss you and hope to see you soon. I know you'll be here for the premiere next month, but I'd like to see you for more than that."

"You will. I promise. Michael and I'll come out for a proper visit before the premiere."

"And how is Michael?"

"He's good. Happy and glad to be home."

"And how are you?"

"I'm good, too. Really good."

He smiled then, excited and happy.

"What is it, James?" his grandmother asked, knowing her grandson so well.

"I'm pregnant," James replied, hand on his stomach even though she couldn't see him, "with twins."

"Thought you might be with how happy you sound."

"Yeah? Do I really sound that happy?"

"Yes, you do, James. And you deserve it. Both of you do."

"Thank you, gran."

"You're welcome, dear. So, when are they due?"

"End of March. Rough due date, since I am having twins. The doctor did warn that it's likely that they'll be born a bit premature. Most twins are."

"But they'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"Will you want any of your old baby things?"

"Maybe. Part of why I'd like to visit for more than the premiere. We're postponing the wedding, until after they're born, but I'd still like to pick up my kilt, too."

"We'll go through everything and you can take home anything you want."

James smiled again, excited at the idea of seeing his grandparents again. It had been a while since his last visit. He'd only had a few days while filming Filth to go see them. He had made Michael go see them, after his surprise trip to see James, so it'd been a while for him, too.

"Have you spoken to them recently?" James asked, suddenly thinking of other people, people he hadn't spoken to in a very long time.

"No, dear. Do you want me to tell them, if I do?"

"Um, I don't know. Let me think about it. It's not that I don't want them to know..."

"James, it's alright if you don't. You don't have to tell them anything. And I won't tell them anything you don't want me to."

"Thank you. I know they’ll find out once I start showing and we’ll go public with the news anyway."

"It’s fine, James, really. It’s your choice completely.”

“Thank you, gran.”

“You'll be okay. You're going to be an amazing father and I know Michael will, too."

"I know. I've learned what not to do. I won't ever let my children feel the way I have."

"Good. I am sorry you did ever feel like that. I wish things could have been different."

"Sometimes I do, too, but you and granddad have been wonderful and amazing and honestly, without you, I don't think I'd be here."

"That's a good way to look at it. I'd hate to think of you never being with Michael and being as happy as you are. Especially now."

"Me either."

James smiled at Michael, who was watching him from the doorway leading to the kitchen and dining area.

"Would you like to talk to Michael?"

"Yes, I would."

Michael walked over and took the phone from James.

"Hi."

"He's going to need you even more over the next few months."

"I know and I will be here for him."

"Good. I'm so glad he has you, Michael."

"So am I."

"If either of you need anything, call anytime. I mean that, Michael."

"I know and we will, I promise. And we'll visit properly next month."

"Good. Take care of him."

"I will. Goodbye, Mary."

"Bye, Michael."

Michael handed the phone back, leaning down to kiss James' cheek.

"Love you, gran."

"Love you, too, James. Do take care."

"We will. And I'll keep in touch before we visit, too. Promise."

"Thank you. Goodbye, James."

"Bye, gran."

James ended the call and tucked his phone between his leg and the couch, while Michael sat down next to him.

"We should probably call our sisters," Michael said.

"Probably, but knowing my gran, Joy will probably be calling within the hour."

"I don't think Catherine knows yet, since I've yet to hear from her. Or she's just that busy."

"Call your sister. And if Joy doesn't call within the hour, I'll call her."

"Okay."

Michael called and told his sister, who was very happy for them and also very busy, but promised to call Michael later when she could talk properly. Joy did call, almost twenty minutes later, excited and happy for her big brother and soon-to-be brother-in-law. She asked about the premiere and James promised he was still going, wasn't going to miss it and couldn't wait to see her. He'd promised her back when she'd been there filming her part that they'd go together to the premiere and he intended to keep that promise. Joy also made him promise to keep in touch until then, wanting to know how he and her future nieces or nephews were doing, which James also promised. With family told, it was feeling even more real and not just some secret for only him and Michael.

 

When it came to their friends, James thought it best they wait a few more weeks, until he'd reached the second trimester. Even though Dr. Griffon had said the twins were doing well, James didn't want to risk it. If something did happen, it would be hard enough on them and their families.

Even with the slight curve to his stomach, which had only grown a little bit between the seventh and ninth weeks, James didn't yet look pregnant. His jeans were becoming even more difficult to button and a couple of his t-shirts clung to his tummy more than they had before, but otherwise he looked about the same. On the one hand, James was grateful for it, since he'd been nearly two months along already as they'd finished the film and wouldn't have to worry about any glaring continuity errors. But on the other hand, he was a bit disappointed that he didn't yet look it, because he knew if he was spotted out and around London before he was properly showing and before they decided to make public the news, that people would not be kind about any weight gain that could or would be notice. He'd already been through it a bit when filming Filth, which had sparked the conversations with Michael about his appearance. He didn't want to not go out though and knew he'd just have to ignore any comments about his weight and appearance.

It was why he'd decided to accept Benedict's offer for lunch.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Michael asked, as James gathered his wallet and keys.

"I'll be fine. It's not that noticeable, especially in these shirts. The layers help," James replied, tugging at the bottom of one of the shirts.

He'd chosen a long sleeved blue shirt to wear under one of his grey t-shirts as well as a simple pair of jeans that he'd been able to button the easiest. The shirts were long and loose enough that no one could see his stomach unless he folded his arms across his chest, pulling the fabric taunt against the slight curve of it.

"And you're absolutely sure you wouldn't just rather tell him?"

"Yes. At least for now. We'll tell him in a few more weeks. He and Liam both will be the first of our friends we tell. But not until then."

"Okay."

James smiled, hand against his stomach as he gave Michael a quick kiss.

"And don't worry about us, okay? Go have fun with Liam. I know he's missed you, both of you working so much and never having the same time off until now."

"Okay. But I'll be a phone call away if you need me."

"I know. Oh and I don't forget to scold him again for not telling us about Doctor Who."

"I will. See you later."

James nodded and kissed Michael again. He pulled on his baseball cap, still keeping his hair covered whenever he went out in public. He figured at least Benedict would be more focused on his hair than anything else, so maybe he wouldn't notice that James wasn't having a drink with lunch like he usually did.

As he climbed into the car, he spotted Michael's motorbike already out of storage and waiting to take him to meet Liam for drinks a little bit later. James wished his bike could be out, too, but they'd already discussed that it was probably best if James stuck with the car. He did agree, but he had missed his bike. He'd have to convince Michael to at least let him work on it a bit and clean it up, since it wouldn't get used for quite some time.

Benedict was already waiting for him when he arrived at the restaurant.

"No bike?" he asked, as he watched James climb out of the car.

"Not this time. Needs a bit of work after being in storage while we’ve been gone," James replied.

Benedict nodded. They headed inside, were seated in a quiet corner and began to look over the menu.

"Surprised you've still got that ridiculous hair," Benedict said, once James had pulled off the hat.

"Too many other things to worry about after being gone for months. I'll get to it later this week."

"I'm not interrupting anything?"

"No, of course not. I'd be having lunch whether I was here or at home. Besides, I haven't seen you in ages. Haven't even had a chance to go see the newest Star Trek yet. Have only seen your face in the trailers."

"Well, you'll need to fix that, being the Trek fan that you are. I hope my Khan lives up to your expectations."

"Of course he will."

They both smiled at that, James knowing that Benedict had probably needed the reassurance, he'd heard a lot of the criticism about Benedict's casting as Khan. He did mean it though, he'd seen the trailers and knowing who Benedict was playing, just those scenes made him excited for the rest of the film.

"How's your fiancé, by the way?"

"He's good. Going out for drinks with Liam in a bit."

"Good. Though I've always wondered, out of the two of you, who has Michael known the longest?"

"Technically, he met me first, but he's been friends with Liam. So, I'd say about even."

Benedict nodded. They soon ordered their lunch, James ordering a salad, sandwich and water, his stomach still feeling a bit queasy thanks to his vitamins.

"Think you'll end up doing another X-Men film?"

"I hope so. They've left several possibilities of what we could do with another film after this one. Chuck certainly has more room to grow before becoming Patrick's Professor X."

"From the few pictures I've seen floating around online, it seems like he's still got quite a bit of growing room left."

"Don't judge so soon. It's only been ten years since the last film's time. Still at least twenty more years before he hits anywhere near Professor X."

"Speaking of Professor X, how is Patrick?"

"He's good. He and Ian keep themselves entertained, both on and off set."

"Think we'll be like them one day?"

"Me, definitely. You, maybe. I tend to think you'd be a bit more dignified, like Sean Connery. Michael and I will definitely be more like Patrick and Ian one day."

"You two already are. I think that's part of why the casting works so well for these films."

"Very true."

"You won't be bored with me being more dignified, will you?"

"Of course not. Well, as long as you don't get annoyed with us."

"Never. You two make life more interesting."

Their food soon arrived and they continued to chat while eating. After lunch, James suggested they go back to his, wanting to keep talking with Benedict, but his queasy stomach making him want to be home.

 

Back at the flat, James disappeared into the bathroom to put a cool wash cloth on his neck for a few minutes, it usually helped a bit with the nausea. When he returned to the living room, Benedict was standing by the couch.

"I knew something was different about you," he said.

"What do you mean?" James asked, trying to think of what he'd possibly done that Benedict would have noticed.

"Water with lunch, for one. You also seemed to be actively trying to keep your hands on the table, when you weren't fiddling with your shirts."

"It was a bit warm in that restaurant and I wasn't in the mood for wine."

"Liar. You're pregnant."

"I am not."

James crossed his arms over his chest defensively and then remembered why he shouldn't have done it, but didn't want to undo the action and make Benedict more suspicious.

"Then what's this?" Benedict asked, holding up the ultrasound image.

James sighed and uncrossed his arms.

"Alright, I am," he replied.

"Congratulations," Benedict smiled, "So, I'm no expert with these types of things, but I'm pretty sure this is showing more than a baby."

"Two babies. Twins."

"And why weren't you telling me?"

"I'm only nine weeks. We were waiting a few more. But you were going to be one of the first to know."

"Nine weeks? Did you and Michael go off and get married already?"

"No. They were a surprise. A very happy surprise."

"So, does this mean I get unofficial uncle rights?"

"Of course. Probably godfather ones, too."

"Really?"

"Well, Michael and I haven't really talked about it yet."

"I'll gladly accept the uncle ones for now."

"Good."

James walked over and sat on the couch, placing one of his hands on his tummy. Benedict sat down next to him, smiling at him.

"I should probably text Michael. Let him know he can tell Liam. Only fair."

"Probably. So I take it I can't tell anyone else?"

"Not yet, please."

"Okay."

James smiled and sent a quick text to Michael, letting him know he could tell Liam, but only Liam for now.

 

Michael and Liam had tucked themselves into a corner at their favourite pub and were already two and a half drinks in when Michael's phone buzzed.

"No, if that's him, get it later. You're with me right now," Liam said, as soon as Michael opened the text message.

"I think you want me to read this text."

"Oh, and why's that?"

"I have permission to tell you something."

"And what's that?"

Michael replied to James' text, letting Liam glare at him. Once he was done, he set his phone down and smiled.

"James is pregnant."

"No."

"With twins."

"Holy hell, Michael, you really don't do anything half-assed."

"It's not like we planned this."

"No, but it's typical for the two of you. Never doing anything the usual way."

"If we'd ever done things the usual way, we wouldn't be together."

"Good point. I like that you are together. I like that he makes you happy and that he's matured you in many ways."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, because the Michael I first met, I could never see settling down to have a family. But the Michael who wanted to be with James, that Michael I could see one doing that."

Michael smiled again.

"Congratulations, since I forgot to say it before. I am happy for you two."

"Thank you. You are my best friend. I'd hate it if you weren't."

"Like I could ever not be happy for you, Michael, because you're my best friend, too. And clearly, we need another drink to celebrate."

"Yes, we do. Just don't say why to anyone else here. I promised James, I was only telling you."

"Fair enough. Why were you able to tell me?"

"Benedict found out. James thought it was only fair that I tell you."

"Of course, I find out after him."

"You're still part of a very privileged group."

Liam nodded and headed to purchase them another drink.

 

Benedict had already left to head home by the time Michael returned home. James was watching telly or had been watching it, his eyes were closed but his hand was still rubbing tiny circles on his tummy. Michael smiled, leaning over to kiss James on the forehead.

"Hey," James smiled, looking up at him.

"Hi. Did Benedict wear you out?"

"Little bit. He'd clearly missed me and was very excited by the news."

Michael sat down next to James, placing his hand on James' stomach as James leaned against him and let him rub his tummy.

"Thank you for letting me tell Liam."

"Of course. Next we should tell Ian and Patrick. Not yet, I still want to wait if we can, but they definitely deserve to know next."

"Agreed."

"I was also thinking about the spare rooms and your office is the bigger of the two rooms."

"And you want to make it the nursery."

James nodded.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. We bought this place because of those spare rooms, because of the family we would one day have. The office can easily move and isn't meant to be permanent. And you're right, it is the bigger of the two rooms and since we're having two babies that would be the better nursery."

"That made more sense than how I was going to explain it."

"I think you're tired."

"Yeah. I thought about taking a nap, but wanted to wait until you were home."

"I'm home now."

James nodded again, closing his eyes. Michael thought about suggesting they move to the bedroom, James neck and back would appreciate it more and instead decided to carry him. James put his arms around Michael's neck as he was carried to their room.

"Thank you," he said, as Michael placed him on their bed.

"Welcome. Rest. We'll start working on the nursery later."

James nodded and curled up to sleep. Michael grabbed a spare blanket out of the closet and draped it over James. Then he went to look at the spare rooms. The second room they'd been using as temporary storage for the boxes they hadn't yet unpacked after moving in, mostly James' Star Trek collectibles and a few of his Star Wars ones that they didn't yet have proper space for displaying them. He went into that room and began moving the boxes, making room for the makeshift desk he'd set up in the temporary office. He'd only needed the office while working on a couple of upcoming projects. It was nice that it was finally going to be put to use for the reason they'd originally intended.

 

Michael had moved most of the makeshift office into the second room by the time James woke up later.

"I thought we were going to start on the nursery?" James asked, standing in the doorway.

"We will. I just cleared out this stuff for now."

"Well then thank you."

"Welcome."

James smiled as Michael walked over and kissed him.

"Not a lot we can yet do with the nursery, lot of things we'll need to buy first."

"Maybe we'll paint it first, and then buy stuff to put in it."

"Don't most people paint the room to match the gender of the baby?"

"Yes, but we could end up with one of each. Besides, pink and blue are so overdone."

"So, what colour do you want to paint it?"

"Maybe a light green. Something with summer or moss in the title."

"I think that'd definitely work."

Michael smiled and kneeled down until he was level with James' stomach.

"What do you two think?" he asked.

"I don't think they have an opinion yet," James chuckled.

"Maybe not. I think they'll like it."

James nodded. Michael kissed James' tummy twice before standing up again.

"March seems so far away," he said.

"Yeah, but worth it. Though I'm a little sad that the due date's not April."

"They'll be an early birthday gift. For both of us."

"They might be your only birthday gift."

"That's fine. Nothing else I'd want anyway."

James nodded again and kissed Michael.

"Come tell the babies a story?"

"Okay."

They headed back into the bedroom and curled up together, James resting his head against Michael's chest. Michael rubbed circles against James’s tummy as he began telling one of the stories his mother had told him when he'd been a boy. It had brave warriors who were kind as well as strong, who followed their hearts as well as their minds and accomplished great things. James liked listening to Michael tell it, had woken up a couple nights earlier to him telling a different but still wonderful story to the babies.

Michael'd started it because he'd wanted to talk to them but hadn't known what to say when he thought about those stories and how they'd inspired him when he was little. He wanted to do the same thing for his children.


	3. Chapter 3

Barely a week had passed before they ended up telling more of their friends the good news.

Michael was awake before James which had been rare since James had started having morning sickness. The only time he saw James sleeping anymore was during naps and the nights James fell asleep before him. In the early morning light, Michael could more easily see the slight changes pregnancy had started to give James. The old, worn t-shirt James slept in had shifted while he slept and his stomach was peeking out from under it. Michael reached over and gently ran his fingers along the soft skin.

"No, tickles," James mumbled, pushing Michael's hand away.

"Sorry," Michael replied, kissing James' forehead.

"Too early."

"Go back to sleep."

James nodded and curled himself against Michael, who wrapped his arms around James, holding him as he went back to sleep. With James curled up so closely, Michael could feel James' stomach against his side. He smiled and held James more tightly. Not even half an hour passed before James woke up again and quickly went into the bathroom. Michael followed after him, wetting a wash cloth and filling a cup with water.

"Just one morning, I'd like to sleep in."

"Dr. Griffon said that it's likely this'll stop once you hit the second trimester."

"I hope so."

"How about you go back to bed while I start on breakfast? Pretend you're sleeping in."

"Maybe."

James drank the glass of water and set the wash cloth on his neck.

"You did say breakfast?"

"Yes. I can start on breakfast for us."

"I should be feeling better by then."

"Okay. Lie back down for a bit. I'll wake you when it's ready."

James nodded.

"Are you okay?"

"No. I'm tired of being nauseous and vomiting."

"I'd make it go away if I could."

"I know."

Michael wrapped his arms around James and held him.

"Give it a couple more weeks, like the doctor said."

"I know. Go make us breakfast. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

James nodded again, but kept his arms around Michael's waist. Michael smiled, holding him more tightly.

"I love you and just remember it'll all be worth it when we're holding our cute little babies."

"I just want to skip to that part."

"Me, too. But that'll happen soon enough."

"Yeah."

Michael kissed his forehead.

"I'm going to start on breakfast. You rest."

James smiled and went back into the bedroom. Michael tucked him back into the bed and then went to make them breakfast. With James needing to eat more than eggs and toast for his and the babies' health but also still dealing with nausea, Michael'd been making whole wheat pancakes and he’d added sausage, too. The pancakes were still mild enough to not upset James' stomach more and the sausage provided protein.

Michael'd made a few pancakes for both of them, when there was a knock at the door.

"Patrick?" Michael asked, answering the door.

"Hello Michael. I know it's early, but I was nearby and wanted to see you both," Patrick replied.

"Come in. I was just making breakfast."

Patrick followed Michael into the kitchen.

"And where is James?"

"Still asleep. Or at least I hope he's still asleep."

"How's he been feeling? I know you told us he was doing better, but we've still been worried."

"He's good. Real good. Promise."

"I believe you."

"He'll be happy to see you."

"I was hoping to ask both of you if you'd come over for dinner one night."

"Of course we will."

"Good. Ian and I have some news."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes."

"James and I do, too."

Before Patrick could inquire as to what the news might be, James walked into the kitchen one hand rubbing his stomach.

"Michael, the babies want bacon, do we have any?" he asked, fighting off a yawn.

Michael smiled, as James spotted Patrick.

"Patrick, hi. Oh, I promise we were going to tell you and Ian properly."

"It's alright. Babies, huh?"

James nodded, holding up two fingers. Patrick stood and walked over to hug him.

"I'll act surprised when you tell Ian," he said.

"Oh, at this point, I think people can start to know."

"At this point?"

"Benedict and Liam know, as do our families. I think it's just time to tell people, since clearly it's not going to stay a secret much longer at this rate."

"Well, Ian's currently at a meeting."

"Call or text him, tell him to come over when he's done."

"Are you sure?"

James nodded again.

"I'm going to go change."

He looked at Michael, still curious about the inquiry that had led him into the kitchen in the first place.

"Sorry, love, no bacon. I'll pick some up later."

"Okay. I guess sausage will do."

Michael kissed his forehead and rubbed his tummy.

"Patrick, would you like some pancakes? Or tea?" Michael asked, as James disappeared back to the bedroom.

"Tea please."

Michael put the kettle on, he needed to boil water for James' herbal tea anyway.

"I'm guessing it's safe to assume they were not planned."

"No, they weren't. But I'm glad they weren't. Otherwise, we might not be having twins."

"You're not scared?"

"A little bit, but James and I know we'll have each other and our wonderful family and friends to help us."

"You definitely will have our help, if you need it."

"Thank you."

Michael finished making the rest of the breakfast and was preparing tea for both Patrick and James, when James returned to the kitchen, fully dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, but only sock clad feet.

"So, we've told you our good news. What's yours?" Michael asked, handing both Patrick and James cups of tea.

"Patience. Wait until Ian's here at least."

"Fair enough."

Michael and James ate breakfast while chatting with Patrick, catching up from the last time they’d seen each other, even though it’d only been a few short weeks. They’d become very close while filming together, playing the same yet very different characters. James, having previously known Patrick from Gnomeo & Juliet, and being the utter Star Trek fan that he was, felt grateful for the friendship that formed between him and one of his idols.

 

After breakfast, Michael began gathering the dishes, arguing when James tried to help and insisted he and Patrick go enjoy themselves and continue catching up. So, they moved to the living room, leaving Michael to do the dishes.

"I'm really glad we can tell you and Ian. Michael's parents live in Ireland, my grandparents are in Scotland. Our sisters are busy, our friends are fellow actors who are busier than we are. And I know you're both busy, too, but it's been really nice spending so much time with you the last few months."

"We'll be here for you, all four of you, even if we're not in London at the time, we've got phones."

"Thank you."

Patrick smiled and hugged James.

"Ian and I have enjoyed spending time with you both as well. I think in part, because we’re too old for children of our own."

"That's why you've got Michael and I. Plus, this way you get grandchildren sooner. If you'd like."

"Really?"

"Yeah, unless you'd prefer eclectic uncles."

"Gladly be grandparents to these little ones. But are you absolutely sure, James? We wouldn’t want to step on any toes."

"Yes. They're technically only getting one set anyway. I know Michael's said my grandparents will count as grandparents, too, but... it's not quite the same. Besides, we’ll take all the family we can get, not just for them."

"Then we'll definitely do it."

Patrick hugged James again, letting James lean against him.

"You two look cuddly," Michael said, walking over to sit in one of the chairs.

"You're still more cuddly," James replied.

"Either I'm missing something or I should maybe be a bit insulted."

"Michael still teases me about my crush on Picard."

"Ah. Then I'll gladly be less cuddly than Michael."

James smiled, Patrick's arm still around his shoulders. It reminded him of when he'd been younger, his grandmother holding him while they sat on the couch, usually when James would be upset or just wanting the comfort. Seemed fitting after their conversation. James welcomed the idea of Patrick and Ian being their family. Knew first hand that blood relation didn't necessarily mean family, especially family who would be there for you.

"That'll be my better half," Patrick said, as there was a knock at the door.

"Better half, huh?" James asked, as Michael went to answer the door.

"Always."

"Hello Ian," Michael said.

"Hello Michael. Where's my other half?"

"Cuddling my fiancé."

"Oh?"

Ian followed Michael into the living room and smiled upon seeing James and Patrick on the couch.

"You were supposed to call them," Ian said.

"I wanted to see them. You'll be glad I did."

"And why is that?"

James sat up and placed his hand on is stomach, smiling as he looked at Ian.

"You aren't," Ian said.

"I am."

"With twins," Michael added.

"Really?"

James nodded.

"This is why you were you weren't feeling well?"

"Yeah. But we didn't know until after we got home. I know you both were worried."

"We know if it had been serious, you would've told us."

"This is pretty serious though."

"Yes, but something you're allowed to keep to yourself for a little bit, at least. I meant serious enough that we need to worry further."

James nodded. Patrick stood up and walked over to Ian.

"We should tell them our news," he said.

"That was supposed to be told at dinner."

"Dinner can be to celebrate, since there's so much to celebrate now."

"Alright. Do you want to tell them or shall I?"

"I think you should."

Ian smiled at Patrick, before turning to James and Michael.

"I finally asked Patrick to marry me."

"And here I thought you wanted to marry me," Michael laughed.

"Only if Patrick said no."

"Hey!" James mock interjected.

"And James. Both of them would've had to say no. I won't steal another man's man. And I wouldn't want to, I like you two together."

"Good, because we like you two together, too."

"So, dinner, how about tomorrow night, so we can celebrate all of our good news?"

"Yes. Though, don't expect me to be wearing anything too formal."

"Of course not. Family dinner. Wear this if you'd like."

"I just might."

James tugged at his jeans a bit, having been running out of jeans that fit without leaving marks against the skin of his stomach.

"Please do. You are our family, James. We might be celebrating, but only as family. You and the little ones should be comfortable," Patrick smiled.

"Thank you. I really do need to start buying new clothes."

"And you will look wonderful in them."

James smiled again, standing up to hug Patrick.

"We need to go, plan dinner, and pick up a few ingredients. But call us if you need anything. Otherwise, we'll see you tomorrow night."

"Definitely."

Ian hugged James and Michael in turn, as did Patrick, before they headed out. James sat back down on the couch, contemplating whether he wanted to read one of his Star Trek novels or watch telly. Michael sat with him, wrapping his arms around him.

"I like our family," he said.

"Yeah? Me, too."

"I heard what you and Patrick said."

"Yeah? I know I probably should have asked..."

"No, it's fine. They're our family and have been for a while now."

"I sort of felt like I was being selfish."

"You're the most unselfish person I know. And I know they'd agree with me. Especially Patrick. He absolutely adores you."

James smiled, leaning more into Michael's embrace. He'd briefly thought about arguing, that he was entirely selfish but he wouldn't win that argument and he was too tired for it anyway.

"Wanna watch telly?"

"Yes, please, though forgive me if I fall asleep."

"Of course."

Michael kissed the top of his head before turning on the television and beginning to channel surf, finally settling on an old sci-fi show he didn't know the name of but knew James would appreciate.

 

Despite being given permission to be comfortable for dinner, James was still fighting his clothes.

"I've had these jeans for years," James groaned, as he fought the button on them, "Please, just button."

"Are you arguing with your clothes?" Michael asked, grabbing and pulling on a shirt from the closet.

"Yes."

James leaned back against the bed, letting his jeans remain unbuttoned as he huffed out in frustration.

"I want to wear these jeans, they're my favourite jeans, and tonight is to celebrate."

"And you need your favourite jeans for that?"

"Yes. They're not just my favourite because they're comfortable and have lasted this long. These were the jeans I was wearing when you asked me out and again when you asked me to marry you. These are important jeans."

Michael smiled, as he stood over James.

"Let me try."

James nodded, closing his eyes and starting to suck in his gut.

"No, don't. Just lie there."

James furrowed his brow but did as Michael said. Michael shifted the button down, below James' stomach before buttoning it.

"There," Michael said.

James opened his eyes, looking down at his stomach.

"It doesn't look ridiculous?" James asked.

"No, and it won't matter anyway. Family dinner. You were told to be comfortable."

James sat up, his stomach sticking out over his jeans.

"Besides, this is part of why we're celebrating."

James smiled, placing his hand on his stomach.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, oddly. I'm a little nervous that they'll turn on me once I've had food though."

"Maybe they just know their grandfathers are making a fantastic dinner."

"I hope so. I'm starting to get really hungry now."

"Finish getting dressed and we'll head over."

"Which shirt should I wear?"

Michael walked back over to the closet and after a few minutes, pulled out one of James' long sleeved shirts.

"How about this one?"

James smiled and pulled the shirt on, pulling on it a bit to stretch it out by his stomach and then pushing his sleeves up.

"How do I look?"

"Gorgeous."

James smiled as Michael leaned in and kissed him.

"I'll grab the cupcakes, if you'll start the car?" James asked.

"We aren't required to bring anything. They just want us there."

"I know. I wanted to make us all cupcakes. We're celebrating. Celebrating deserves cupcakes."

Michael kissed him again.

James had made red velvet cupcakes which he'd decorated with cream cheese frosting hearts.

"Oh, these are lovely, James," Ian smiled, setting them on the counter.

"Thank you. I hope they taste okay.”

“They will. Michael likes to brag about your baking skills. Been meaning to ask if you’d make Patrick and I something anyway.”

“Well, if there’s anything else you’d like me to bake, let me know.”

“Definitely will.”

James smiled, watching as Ian checked on whatever was cooking in the oven.

"I do have a couple of things I'd like to ask," Ian said.

"Okay."

"I know you and Michael were planning on marrying sometime after we finished filming."

"We were, yes. Now, it won't be until after these ones."

James placed his hand on his stomach, rubbing it lightly.

"Ah. So, you wouldn't be upset if Patrick and I wanted to marry sometime soon?"

"No, of course not. Even if we weren't waiting, we'd never be upset with you for that. The fans probably would’ve had a field day with it."

"They will anyway. Especially when your news goes public."

"I keep thinking about that and I really do want to make sure that we're the ones who get to tell them. I just haven't decided how yet."

"However you decide, make sure it's on your terms."

"We will. I don't mind them knowing about us or one day knowing about the babies, but I worry about how some might react."

"You and Michael have done a fabulous job keeping your private life exactly that. Having family isn't going to be any different. The fans that truly adore you will know and respect that."

James nodded.

"Dinner's just about ready."

"What is for dinner?"

"Chicken scaloppini with a sugar snap pea, asparagus, and lemon salad. Unless there's something else you'd prefer."

"No, that sounds delicious. And honestly, I'm so hungry I'd eat it anyway."

"You're supposed to be taking care of yourself and those little ones."

"I am, but it's hard to eat sometimes when I feel queasy. I didn't want to ruin the night."

"Never worry about that. If you're not feeling well, for any reason, you can tell us. If at all tonight, you don't feel well, we've got a spare room with a bed you may use."

"I'm hoping I won't need to, but thank you."

Ian nodded.

"Will you please go check on our men and tell them dinner is just about ready?"

"Yep."

James smiled at Ian before heading to the living room where he'd left Michael and Patrick chatting.

"What are you two talking about?" James asked them.

"You, mostly," Michael replied.

"Oh? Should I be worried?"

"No."

"Well then, if you're not getting into any trouble, Ian said dinner's almost ready."

Patrick stood and headed into the dining room. Michael stood and put his arms around James.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hungry, but otherwise okay. Don't worry about me. Ian's already said if I don't feel well, I'm welcome to lie down in the spare room."

"I'm going to worry about you anyway, but I'm glad Ian's watching out for you, too."

"Come on, they made chicken scaloppini and I really am hungry."

"Alright, let's go."

James gave him a quick kiss before leading him into the kitchen.

"James, help me settle something with Ian," Patrick said, as he and Ian set the table.

"Do I want to help settle it?" James asked.

"Ian thinks he can officiate at our wedding."

"Do they allow that kind of thing? I thought you had to have a third person for that for a reason."

"That's what I've been saying."

"It would be hilarious to watch, but not exactly practical."

Patrick nodded.

"Besides, I was thinking we could ask one of you."

"Us?"

Patrick looked at Ian and they both smiled.

"I think it's a good idea. And I think you should ask James," Michael said.

"Me?"

James looked at Michael, who nodded.

"James, will you do it?" Patrick asked.

James looked back at Patrick and Ian.

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course. Take as much time as you need."

James nodded.

"Come, have a seat, dinner's ready," Ian said, moving back over to the stove where the chicken was waiting to be served.

Michael pulled a chair out for James, before sitting next to him as Ian and Patrick brought over the food.

"We also bought champagne and sparkling cider, since this is a celebratory dinner," Patrick said.

"Sparkling cider?" James asked.

"Well, we weren't sure if you were allowed champagne."

"I hadn't thought of that. Best I stick to the cider then."

"I'm sure one glass of champagne wouldn't hurt. Or at least a couple of sips," Michael suggested.

"A couple sips then. But I'd still like some of the cider."

Ian smiled and poured them all drinks. Once they were all seated, he held up his glass.

"A small toast, since we are celebrating. To love and family," he said.

"Especially to family," James smiled, holding up his glass to toast Ian's.

Michael and Patrick joined in on the toast, before they all took a sip.

"Have you two started planning anything for the babies yet?" Patrick asked, as they began eating.

"Not much," James replied.

"James wants to paint the nursery green."

"Green?" Ian asked.

"A summer or moss green. Something soft. Something normal and not at all clichéd."

"I think it sounds lovely and I bet they'll love it," Patrick smiled.

"Any other ideas? Or is it too soon for that?" Ian asked.

Michael shook his head, as James finished his bite of chicken.

"Well, I know I'd like the cribs next to each other," he said.

Michael looked at him, confusion clearly written across his face.

"You've never told me this."

"I thought it would sound silly. I just... in films and on telly you see twins with cribs on opposite sides of the room and I don't like it. They should be next to each other. And not against the wall. The cribs should be sticking out from the wall, so they can look over and see their sibling in the next crib."

"Definitely not silly. I like it, it's a good idea."

Michael leaned over and kissed him. Ian and Patrick smiled at them.

"Okay, enough about us. What about you two? Any wedding plans made yet? Besides who might officiate?" James asked.

"We keep debating if we want an outdoor wedding," Patrick replied.

"Why wouldn't you have one?" Michael asked.

"The weather not cooperating, too many prying eyes."

"Have a canopy ready in case of bad weather or at least a nearby inside location. And then give a false location to those untrustworthy or pick a place with high security."

"You've clearly thought this through. Do you two have similar plans?" Ian asked.

"Maybe. Though we keep debating if the outdoor location will be in Ireland or Scotland," James replied.

"Does either location hold any significance besides your birth places?"

"Not really. The problem isn't us disagreeing. We both just want to be married. I still think the beach near your parent's place would be perfect."

"And I like that hill we hiked near your grandparent's."

"No chance of a wedding on a ferry?" Ian asked.

"I just keep thinking of someone celebrating too much and ending up in the water, putting a damper on the celebrating," Michael replied.

Ian nodded.

"Besides, I want these ones there, too, and I don't think it'd be a good idea to have them on any sort of boat, in case they get fussy."

"Everyone would forgive you for that, it would be your wedding day and your babies."

"Still. Better if we're on land, be able to go home or what counts as home that night, if necessary."

"You've thought about a lot lately, haven't you?" Michael asked.

"Needed something to distract me from the nausea."

"Well, next time, I'll gladly listen to all of your ideas and distract you from anything you need distraction from."

James smiled.

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

James looked at Ian and Patrick.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. You're both happy, which is entirely allowed."

"Besides, that's what tonight is about. Happiness."

"Another toast then."

"To happiness."

They clinked their glasses again and took another sip.

"And I think that's all the champagne I should have for the rest of the night," James said.

"Would you like me to get the sparkling cider for you?" Ian asked.

"No, thank you though."

James stood and went to the fridge. He'd pulled the bottle out and set it on the counter, when he felt a slight pain in his stomach, low down just above where his jeans were buttoned. He rubbed at the spot where it'd occurred, even as it began to fade.

"James? Are you alright?" Michael asked, shifting in his seat to stand in case James needed him.

"Fine. I think I just ate the chicken a bit too quickly."

"Are you sure?"

James nodded. He poured himself a glass of the sparkling cider and after putting the bottle away, re-joined everyone at the table.

"See? Just fine," he said, taking a sip of his cider.

"Okay," Michael replied.

The look he gave James was one James had seen before, the one he gave when he was worried and would be keeping an eye on James despite any reassurances James gave him. James reached over and pat his leg, a silent thank you.

"So, back to wedding plans. If not outside, where would you like to have the wedding?" James asked, focusing back on Ian and Patrick.

"That is a bit of list. Maybe you two can help us narrow it down," Patrick said.

"Gladly."

For the rest of the meal, or what was left of it, they discussed the various locations Ian and Patrick had in mind, going over the pros and cons of each one, until the list had been narrowed down to three places. They collectively decided it was best to leave it at those three for the time being, since the indoor versus outdoor to debate was still open for discussion.

 

Done with dinner, the two couples moved into the living room to continue talking and wait a bit before eating the cupcakes James had made. Michael put his arms around James, one hand on his stomach just above where James had felt the slight pain earlier.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. We're fine."

James smiled at him, placing his hand over Michael's.

"Promise."

"Good."

Michael kissed his cheek and held him a little bit tighter. Ian and Patrick were sitting together on the other couch, Ian whispering something to Patrick who nodded.

"What are you two talking about over there?" James asked.

"That's a surprise for later," Ian replied.

"Oh."

"So, any preferences for genders?" Patrick asked.

James shook his head.

"No. Healthy, happy babies. Especially with the risks that still exist, especially for men."

"And what about you, Michael?"

"I agree with James. But since we are having twins, it would be nice if we got one of each."

"Yeah, it would. We both have sisters and while sometimes a pain, I wouldn't trade mine for the world."

"Me either."

"But if we end up with two boys or two girls, that'll be okay, too. They'll still be siblings."

"Yeah."

James smiled at Michael, their hands still over James' stomach.

"You two are so adorable and I know you're going to be wonderful parents to the most adorable children ever," Patrick said.

"Thank you."

"I remember finding out about the studies, the first time the news hit, the big scientific explanations. As fascinating as it all was, the simple fact that some men would be able to conceive, I will admit I was a bit jealous," Ian said.

"He was. Used to rant about it to me and I'd remind me that it was a huge thing to happen. That it was important. And that, even if we couldn't have children of our own, it didn't mean we'd be childless. And even though life has caught up with us, I was right."

"Even if things were different, you'd still be our family. You've both been so wonderful and so amazing to us. I can't imagine not having either of you in our lives," James said.

"Neither can we."

James stood up and walked over to Ian, hugging the older man. Michael and Patrick exchanged a look before both of them joined in on the hug.

"I think it's time for cupcakes," James smiled, engulfed in the arms of his little family.

"Agreed," Patrick said.

James disentangled himself from the group hug and headed into the kitchen. He felt another slight pain in his stomach, as he reached to pull the cupcakes from the fridge and rubbed at it with his free hand.

"Everything okay?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah."

James smiled and nodded, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

"Might need a knife or something though, to pry them out of the tray in one piece. I didn’t think to do that before we left."

"I'm sure they'll be delicious, even if a little crumbly."

Patrick pulled open a drawer and handed him a butter knife anyway. James carefully used it to remove each cupcake, setting them on the plates Patrick had pulled out for him.

"Michael likes watching me when I bake and last night, I couldn't stop thinking about the twins, about letting them watch me and then when they're old enough, letting them help and teaching them how to make cupcakes and cookies and other sweets. It isn't silly to think about these things, so early, is it?"

"No. Those are the types of things you want to think about, that you should think about."

"I know Michael'll want to teach them about motorbikes one day, too. Probably earlier than I'd like, but I won't say no as long as he doesn't let them ride until they're old enough."

"I doubt he would let them ride too young. Wouldn't want them to get hurt. Or upset you if they got hurt."

James nodded, the last cupcake out of the tray.

"I hope they're as delicious as they look."

"They will be."

They each grabbed a plate and headed back out into the living room.

"They look absolutely delectable," Ian said.

"Thank you."

James took a bite before everyone else, in case they'd turned awful when he wasn't looking. He'd rather he suffer for it than them.

"They're fine," Michael said, rubbing his back.

"You're biased."

"You've yet to make a bad cupcake as long as I've known you. Clearly I'm not."

James stuck his tongue out at Michael, before going back to his cupcake.

"They really are delicious," Ian said, after taking a bite of his own.

"Thanks."

James finished his cupcake and when he was done, set the plate down on the coffee table.

"I've thought about it and I'd love to officiate your wedding," he said.

"Are you sure?" Ian asked.

"Yes. Though if you're planning to be married in the next couple of months, I do have the Filth premiere end of September and beginning of October."

"We'll work around that and any possible baby related things you may have going on as well," Patrick smiled.

"But it's your wedding."

"Yes, but you're our family and we want you there, whether or not you officiate."

"Okay."

"We were going to give this to you anyway, but I think now is as good as time as any."

Patrick stood up and walked down the hall to another room. James looked at Ian who only smiled. When Patrick returned, he was holding two plush toys, one a small brown monkey and the other a small yellow lamb.

"While we were out shopping for champagne and cider, we spotted these and couldn’t resist," Patrick said.

"They're adorable," James smiled.

"I know it's a bit earlier, but if we are going to be grandparents, we do get rights to spoil them."

"Yes, you do."

"If there's anything you might need or want, please let us know. We wouldn't want to only spoil them with adorable toys," Ian said.

"We will. I try not to think too much about all we'll need. Start to feel a bit overwhelmed," James replied.

"Start slowly. Begin the nursery and go from there."

James nodded. They sat chatting for a little while more, wedding and baby things. James held both of the plush toys on his lap, fiddling with them occasionally.

"Oh, we should probably head home," he said, hiding a yawn.

"We'll see you later," Ian said, "Go home and get some rest."

"If you need any more wedding help, don't hesitate to call."

"I'm sure we will."

Several more hugs were shared before James and Michael climbed into their car and headed home.

"Do you think the babies will be upset if I just hold onto these for a bit?" James asked, looking at the toys.

"No, I think they'd be just fine with that."

James smiled.

Once home, James set the toys on the dresser.

"Not weird?" he asked.

"No. Very cute."

Michael walked over and hugged him.

"That was fun."

"Yes, it was. We'll have to have them over for dinner some night."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Any chance I can get a small back massage before bed?"

"Of course."

James smiled and kissed Michael before changing into his pyjamas. When he returned from brushing his teeth, Michael was sitting on the bed. James walked over, kissed him, and then lay down on the bed.

"You know, I'll gladly give you a massage any time you need it."

"I'm holding you to that."

"Good."

James smiled and enjoyed Michael's very skilled hands massaging his back. The last thing he remembered was Michael leaning down to kiss his cheek before he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as James went to sit up the next morning, he felt another pain. It didn't last long, had never really lasted long any of the other times, but clearly something wasn't okay. He stood, which helped a bit, and headed to find Michael.

"Hey sleepy head," Michael smiled.

"Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"I keep feeling a pain, about here. I think something's wrong."

James put his hand on his stomach where the pain occurred the most.

"Okay. I'll call Dr. Griffon."

James nodded. While Michael called the doctor, James sat down at the table.

"Hello, my pregnant fiancé is feeling a pain in his stomach."

Michael began pacing the length of the kitchen, answering the questions that the nurse on the other end kept asking. He'd look to James, repeating the question if it was something James needed to answer, such as type of pain and duration.

"Okay, thank you. I'll call back."

Michael walked over and kneeled in front of James, setting his phone on the table.

"Well?" James asked.

"She said it's probably just ligament pain, but if we're concerned, Dr. Griffon does have an opening for this afternoon."

"Can we?"

"Yes."

Michael kissed James' forehead and called the doctor's office again. When he was done, he walked back over to James.

"I'm sorry," James said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's okay to be worried. I just wish you'd said something last night."

"I'm sorry about that then. I should have. We were having a good time."

"It's still okay. The nurse is probably right, but we'll go and make sure anyway."

James nodded again. Michael pulled him to his feet and put his arms around him, holding him close.

"I love you and we're going to be okay."

"I love you, too."

James leaned into Michael's hold, arms wrapped around his slim waist.

 

While trying to kill time until their appointment, James had breakfast and tried to act like it was a normal day. He sat with his laptop on the couch and pulled up colour swatches, trying to find one he liked that would fit for the nursery.

"Oh, no, why would you call any green asparagus? It's ugly on the food, even uglier as a paint colour."

"What about that one?"

James hovered the mouse over the colour Michael pointed at.

"Raging Sea Green."

"Hmm... maybe not."

"No. Don't want raging children, want calm ones."

"Nothing with summer or moss in the title yet?"

"Not yet."

"You'll find it."

"I doubt I'll find anything that matches what I see in my head."

"You will. Or it'll be even better than you imagine."

"I'm glad you have such faith in me."

"Of course I do. I love you and I know that we'll have the perfect nursery for our little ones."

James smiled as Michael leaned down to kiss him and rub his belly.

"You're allowed an opinion on the nursery, too."

"I like your ideas."

"Well, I want to hear yours. Please."

Michael looked at the screen of colours.

"I like the idea of a green room and the beds next to each other. The changing table should be nearby, both for ease of use and so we can stay close to whoever might still be in the crib."

"Good idea."

"And we should have the toys on display, not in a toy box, maybe on a bookcase or shelf something. That way they can see them, even when they're not playing with them."

"I like it. Will also make it easier for us to grab them."

Michael nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay. I've tried to not move too much, in case."

"Probably a good idea. We'll talk to the doctor, if it is just ligament pain, maybe there's something we can do to help with the pain."

"Good idea."

"We'll be okay."

"I know."

James gave a small smile.

"Maybe keep a list of the paint colours you do like and we can buy samples later and test them out," Michael suggested.

"What? Little patches of varying shades of green along one wall?"

"Maybe over a couple of walls. That way we can properly pick something."

"Okay, I'll make a list."

Michael kissed his forehead.

 

Sitting in the room waiting for Dr. Griffon to come in had made James fidgety. Michael had attempted to hold his hands, only succeeded in holding one of them. James put his free hand against his stomach, silently wishing that they were alright.

"Hello James, Michael," Dr. Griffon said, entering the room, "So, any new pain or symptoms?"

"No. Nothing new since this morning," James replied.

"The pain you felt before, you said it didn't last long?"

James shook his head.

"It definitely sounds like its round ligament pain, which is entirely normally. It's more common for it to occur during the second trimester, but it has been known to occur during the first trimester, especially in men. I would still like to do an ultrasound though, just to be sure."

"Okay."

James lay back on the exam table and pulled up his shirt. He'd only had the one ultrasound so far, the one that told him he was having twins. He held his breath, hoping that it hadn't changed, that his babies were both still okay.

"There, both of your little ones are just fine," Dr. Griffon said, adjusting the screen so James and Michael could see it.

James released the breath he'd been holding, staring at the two little beings displayed on the screen.

"Is there anything we can do for the ligament pain?" Michael asked.

"It shouldn't last too long or be more than a dull pain if it's a particularly active day," Dr. Griffon replied.

"We did go out last night for a dinner with family," James said, eyes still on the screen, "which was when I first noticed the pain."

"If necessary, try to relax, sit or lie down for a bit. The pain shouldn't last for more than a few seconds, it's merely your body having to adjust and support your growing children."

James nodded.

"If the pain persists or worsen or you start having other symptoms such as bleeding, please call and come in."

James nodded again.

"While you're here, I'd like to draw some blood and run a couple of tests. I was going to do them in a couple of weeks at your next appointment, but since you're here I'd like to go ahead and do it now."

"Okay."

Dr. Griffon left the ultrasound machine on, while he grabbed the needle. James kept his attention focused on the screen, trying not to flinch at the needle went into his vein. Michael reached over and held his hand, even after Dr. Griffon had finished drawing his blood and had removed the needle.

"I'll have the tests run and call with the results. If everything's fine, then I'll see you in a couple of weeks," Dr. Griffon said.

"Thank you."

"Would you like another image to take home?"

"Please?"

Dr. Griffon nodded. He printed off the image, while James cleaned the gel off his stomach and sat up.

"Any other questions or concerns?" Dr. Griffon asked.

"Yes, actually. During dinner last night, we had champagne. I only had a couple of sips, to be safe, but was wondering if that was alright?" James asked.

"A couple of sips are fine, though probably best to avoid it for the rest of the pregnancy. You can occasionally have a small glass of wine, otherwise try to avoid alcohol."

"Okay."

"Anything else?"

James shook his head.

"I'll see you both in a couple of weeks," Dr. Griffon said, handing the image to James.

"Thank you."

 

During the drive home, James sat with his hand on his stomach, relieved that his babies were fine. Once home, James stuck the new ultrasound image next to the first one.

"I might start hanging them up. Maybe in the nursery, once we paint it. Or would that be too tacky?" James asked, sitting down on the couch.

"No, I don't think it'd be tacky. Though, I had thought about buying one of those baby books."

James smiled, as Michael sat down next to him and put his arms around him.

"That might work, too. Do you think they make ones for twins?"

"I bet they do. If not, I'll help fill out the second one."

"Thank you."

Michael smiled and kissed him.

"Are we okay enough to maybe tell one more person?" he asked.

"Maybe. Depends who?"

"Jen."

"Yes, we can tell her. Which reminds me, I've been thinking about who we'd make the godparents. I'd really like Benedict to be the godfather. I was wondering if you'd want Jennifer to be the godmother? That way we don't have to choose between our sisters."

"Yeah, I like that idea."

"Call her. She'll want to hear it from you."

"You sure? I could stay and cuddle with you."

"Yes. I'll be fine. They'll keep me company."

"They better."

James put both hands on his stomach. Michael smiled and stood, pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Wait, what's the time difference over there?"

"Eight hours, I think."

Michael counted back in his head.

"Is nine in the morning too early?"

"Maybe. If she doesn't answer, leave a message telling her to call us when she can."

Michael nodded and made the call.

"Michael!" Jennifer answered, "Please tell me you're calling to talk about something good or happy?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Bad morning and I could use something to cheer me up."

"Definitely have something to cheer you up then."

"Yay. So, good thing? Happy thing? Awesome thing?"

"I'd say all of the above."

"Now you're over selling it."

"I don't think I am."

"That good, huh? What? Is James pregnant or something?"

"Actually, yes he is."

"Really? There's going to be a cute little FassAvoy baby?"

"Two of them."

"Please tell me I get to play auntie to them?"

"Of course. We were also thinking of making you godmother."

"Really? I'd think you'd do ask one of your sisters."

"We'd rather not have to choose between them. Besides, we need someone to balance out Benedict as godfather."

"I can definitely do that."

"Good."

"I wish I was there, so I could hug you both."

"You'll just have to come visit us."

"If I ever have the time again."

"You will. You can't work all the time and if you dare try, I will come and get you myself."

"Still looking out for me. Thank you."

"Of course. You're family. We can't have you working yourself to death."

"I wouldn't."

"Good."

"Crap, that's my other line. Give James a hug for me."

"I will. Take care of yourself. I mean it, Jen."

"I will, I promise. I'll call later. Bye."

"You better. Bye."

Michael pocketed his phone and walked back over to James.

"She's excited about the FassAvoy babies."

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Nope. Jen also wanted me to give you a hug. She's busy, but she'll call later."

"I got the busy part. Would you really go and kidnap her?"

"Yes. She's too young still to be living the chaos we've lived. She should remember to have fun, too."

James smiled.

"Yeah, she does. Maybe we'll invite her out for the holidays or something."

"We should."

Michael smiled, sitting down next to James again.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Now that I know they are, I am," James replied, both hands on his stomach.

Michael put his hand over James' hands.

"Good. I want all three of you to be okay. I felt a bit useless before, thinking if something was wrong, that there wasn't anything I could do."

"You weren't useless. You stayed calm and called the doctor. And then kept me calm and distracted until our appointment. That's far from useless. I was scared. I thought I'd done something wrong or that maybe I was losing them. I needed you then and you were here for me."

He moved his hands so they were on top of Michael's.

"I can't do this without you."

"You won't have to. I'm not going anywhere. Whatever happens, I'll be right here."

"Good."

James leaned into Michael, letting himself cry while his fiancé held him. He'd been so afraid of saying it out loud before, had been terrified even thinking it, couldn't imagine losing them, not like that. He'd only known for about a month that he was pregnant, but already he loved them so much. Michael kissed the top of his head and began rubbing little circles against his stomach.

 

A few days later, James started noticing something a bit strange. Every time they'd gone out, Michael had insisted on driving. James had tried to argue a couple of times, that he could still drive, still fit behind the wheel for the time being, he should be allowed to drive, but Michael hadn't let him. And then, when they'd been out picking up paint samples, Michael had ended up carrying the bags to the car and into the flat. When James had suggested going out to look at nursery furniture, Michael'd suggested they wait until they'd painted the nursery first.

Finally, after four days of Michael not letting him do anything that might require any sort of lifting or movement, James decided he was tired of just sitting around. He waited until Michael went to shower before washing the dishes. There weren't many of them, Michael having washed most the day before, so he'd managed to wash and dry the remaining ones before Michael returned from his shower.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked.

"The dishes. You washed them yesterday. Figured I could wash them today," James replied.

"You didn't have to. I was going to wash them later."

James shrugged and continued drying and then began putting them away.

"Let me do that."

"I can handle it."

As he reached up to put away a couple of glasses, the shift in position sparked the round ligament pain, causing James to wince.

"James."

"It's just the ligament pain."

"You need to be careful."

"I am being careful. There's a difference between being careful and not doing anything."

He put away the last glass and then turned to face Michael, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can't just sit around and do nothing for the next several months until the babies are born. It's not good for me or them. I need to do things. And you need to let me," he said.

"I know, I just..."

"You're worried, I know. But we're okay. And I'll tell you the minute we're not."

Michael nodded. James uncrossed his arms and walked over to Michael.

"I love you and I love that you worry about me and them, but you can't do everything yourself, either. That'll only make me worry about you."

"Okay. I won't try to do everything anymore."

"Thank you. If I need help, I promise to ask."

"You better."

"I will. I would like help with my bike."

"James."

"I'm not going to ride it. I just want to work on it a bit, so it's not neglected while I can't ride it."

"We can do that."

James smiled and kissed him.

"There's something else I'd like to talk about, too."

"Oh?"

"Come on, let's go sit down."

James led Michael into the living room and over to the couch.

"When we were still filming, I said when we were done I wanted to take some time off since I'd been pretty much on the go since January. You were going to take some time off, but you like to be working. I think you should keep working," James said.

"Things have changed since then."

Michael put his hand on James' stomach, to emphasize his point.

"I know, but we're not giving up our careers because we're having a family. I'm going to have to start doing press for Filth soon. And I know, you said you don't want to miss anything, but we're going to miss stuff. We can't be with them all the time. We're already missing stuff, because all we get is my growing stomach."

"I told you I wouldn't leave you."

"And you won't be. Go to work. Be Michael the actor. And then come home and be my Michael again. I'll tell you anything you might have missed, which won't be much for a while yet. I'm not even really showing yet and might not be for a few more weeks. At least go out for some auditions. Read some scripts. I think it'll be good for you and for us."

"You've thought about this, haven't you?"

"Well, you wouldn't let me do anything, so I had a lot of time to think."

"I'm sorry. I might not go off and film something anytime soon, but I'll keep working towards new projects at least."

"That's fine."

"So, how about today we go test paint colours for the nursery?"

"Good idea."

"I really am sorry for the last few days."

"I know. It's okay, really. I probably needed the rest, at least the first couple of days."

"Still. I should have trusted your judgement."

"Well, now you can. Especially my judgement on paints."

Michael chuckled and kissed him.

"I will definitely trust your judgement on paints."

"Good, because I think I picked some really good paint colours."

Michael helped James up and they went to the nursery where they'd left the six small sample cans of paint and the paint brushes.

 

It took them about an hour to paint six different squares of colour, between painting on a couple of different walls and also occasionally painting each other. James stood centre of the room and looked over the mismatched squares of colour. Michael had the forethought to mark which colours were what as they'd painted them.

"I still really like this one," James said.

"You like it for the name."

"It's a good colour and a good name. Calming Green. Better than Raging Sea Green."

"You think the colour of the room will really affect whether the babies are calm or not."

"It might. Power of suggestion."

"Well, is there another colour that you like? Just in case."

"Well, I do like this one, too. I think it's a bit too light for the entire room, maybe one wall or the trim?"

"Which wall?"

"This one? I was thinking of putting the cribs by this wall. And it's the one that gets the least amount of light from the window."

"I like it."

James smiled and Michael kissed him.

"Should probably still think on it for a day or two before we buy the proper cans of paint. Maybe used the rest of the samples to test on the other walls? Make sure they'd look alright beyond little squares?"

"You just want an excuse to keep painting."

"Well, yes, there is that, but I want to make sure we pick the right colours."

"We're the only ones who will really care about the room."

"The babies will care. Maybe not at first, but as they get older."

"And if they start to complain, we can always repaint the room."

"But..."

"This isn't really about the paint colour is it?"

"No."

Michael took the paint brush from James and set it down with his own, before pulling James closer and wrapping his arms around him.

"What is it about?"

"What if I do the wrong thing? What if I'm not a good parent?"

"I thought we agreed that we'd occasionally make mistakes and that was okay?"

"Mistakes are different from being a bad parent. What if I get it all wrong?"

"There's no way you could possibly get it all wrong. You haven't gotten anything wrong yet."

"What about after they're born? What if I get it wrong then?"

"You won't. You've always amazed me at how well you handle everything that comes your way. How strong and brave you are. And I know that it's not going to be any different once our beautiful babies are born. You will be a wonderful father."

James smiled up at him.

"Besides, I'm more likely to get things wrong. I've never really been that good with kids."

"I've seen you with kids and you're good with them."

"Not like you are."

"It's only because I had Joy around when I was younger. Being the big brother helps in that case, I think."

"Yeah, I only had Cat as the older sister to torment me."

"That is the fun part of being the older sibling."

Michael chuckled and kissed him again.

"Thank god we're having twins."

"One of them will still be born first."

"We'll never tell them which one."

James chuckled that time, happiness back in blue eyes.

"Better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Welcome."

Michael kissed him again, for good measure, before grabbing the paint brushes again.

"So, that wall the light green, yes?"

"Yes."

He handed the second brush to James and grabbed the light green sample paint can. James took the Calming Green sample paint and began to paint one of the other walls.

 

After painting big squares of colour on the remaining two walls, James and Michael stood in the middle of the room.

"I like them," Michael said.

"Me, too."

"Still want to think on it a couple of days?"

"Yeah. I think its best. In case we change our minds."

"Like you will."

"I might. And I'd hate to paint the entire room and have to repaint it."

"Alright."

James set the paint brush down and looked over his arms.

"I should probably take a shower."

"But green goes with your freckles so well."

"I'll remember that when I go buy new clothes."

"I'll remind you if you forget. When do you want to buy new clothes?"

"I'll need to soon, but might wait just a little bit longer. Anything I buy soon I'll just outgrow in a couple of weeks."

"When you're ready."

"You'll go with me, right?"

"Of course."

"Good. I'm going to need a new suit, too. For the premiere."

"You don't sound happy about that."

"I'm not going to be showing entirely by then, so even if I buy the ones designed for expecting fathers, it'll still only look like I've put on a bit of weight."

"Well, maybe before then we'll be able to publicly announce the pregnancy. If you'd want to."

"I'll think about it. Ian said we should make sure it's on our terms anyway. I'd very much prefer that."

Michael nodded.

"Seriously, I need to go shower."

"Hey, you got paint on me, too."

"I didn't say you couldn't join me."

James smiled, giving Michael a quick kiss before heading towards the bathroom with Michael following him. When they reached the bathroom, James looked at his reflection and groaned.

"There's paint in my hair," he said.

"Not my fault."

"No, it's mine. I think it's time to get a haircut."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have begun to like it, but it'd be nicer if it was my hair instead of extensions and it'll be easier not dealing with it on top of everything else."

"Well, if you ever decide to grow it out, I wouldn't mind."

James kissed him.

"Enjoy it tonight. It's gone tomorrow."

Michael smirked, kissing James while reaching to turn the shower on with one hand, while his other hand coiled into James' hair.

 

After a very pleasurable shower, James curled up on the couch with one of his Star Trek novels while Michael made them lunch. He knew Michael was right, he liked the colours and he wasn't going to change his mind. It wasn't just the name of the main one. It was as close as he'd found to the green he saw in his head when he imagined the nursery. The lighter green was a good accent colour and brightened up the far wall. He'd even thought about painting the ceiling with the colour, add more light to the room. James smiled to himself, turning the page of his book and putting his hand on his stomach.

"One day, I'll read these books to you," he said, rubbing his tummy.

"Only if I get to read my Star Wars ones," Michael said, from the kitchen doorway.

"Of course."

"Lunch is ready. Want me to bring it to you? You look comfy."

"Sure."

Michael smiled, disappearing back into the kitchen and returning with two roast beef sandwiches. James put a bookmark in his book and set it down, taking the plate as Michael handed it to him.

"Thank you, love."

"Welcome."

Michael sat down next to him, putting one arm around James.

"There's a Star Wars marathon on tonight. Original trilogy."

"You going to watch with me?"

"Of course. I don't hate Star Wars. It's just more fun to watch them with you."

"That's how I feel about Star Trek. Especially with how excited you are about it. It's part of why I love you."

"I love you, too."

Michael leaned over and kissed him. James turned the telly on, changing it to the channel just in time for the first film to start.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, James went out for a haircut and afterwards stopped at a nearby bookstore. While he was gone, Michael made some work related calls. His agent, who he'd yet to tell the good news to, congratulated him and said he'd send over some scripts for Michael to read through. He also reminded Michael that he'd need to start thinking over Assassin's Creed soon, as work on the newest script continued. There really wasn't much for Michael to do yet without a script, so he opted to play through the first game again.

He hadn't been playing for very long when James returned home.

"I thought you were going to work?" James asked, setting down a couple of bags from the bookstore on the couch beside Michael.

"I am working. Research," Michael replied, pausing the game and setting the controller down.

"Uh-huh."

"So, what'd you buy?"

"Some pregnancy books."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, things to know and watch for, that kind of thing. Figured after the ligament pain, it’d be nice to have an idea of things to watch for.”

"I think that's a good idea. I might read them, too, then. What else?"

"A book on prenatal yoga and some children's books."

"Prenatal yoga?"

"Yeah. It's a thing and I'd like to at least try it. I haven't had a chance to do yoga since before we left Montreal."

"James, its fine. I know how much you like yoga. And I do like watching you do yoga."

"You could still do yoga with me. Maybe not the prenatal version, but I do like doing yoga with you."

"You're the reason I started doing yoga."

"I know, but you like it and for more than just watching me."

"Yeah, I do. So, we can start doing yoga again."

James smiled. Michael moved the bags over and motioned for James to sit next to him.

"So, children's books, too?" he asked, putting an arm around James.

"Yeah. Found some new editions of books I liked as a child. It's silly."

"No, it's sweet."

"Any books you'd like to share with our children?"

"Maybe. Most of the stories I liked I've been telling them anyway."

"You'll just have to tell them again one day."

"Of course. As many times as they'd like me to."

"I wouldn't mind if you kept telling them, for now at least."

"Of course."

"Can you tell one now?"

"Yes."

Michael wrapped both arms around James, his hands over James' stomach.

"There used to be two neighbouring kingdoms, one on a mountain and the other in the valley below. Legend said that the valley kingdom had a vast treasure. The mountain kingdom wanted it and demanded it from the valley kingdom. The valley kingdom replied that they'd willingly share the treasure with their neighbours. This didn't satisfy the mountain kingdom. If the valley kingdom wouldn't give them the treasure, they'd take it by force. So, they went to war on the valley kingdom. The valley kingdom being one of peace didn't stand a chance against the mountain people who were a warring people. With the valley kingdom defeated, the mountain kingdom went to claim their treasure. All they found were the words "Peace on earth" their battle for nothing."

James frowned at Michael.

"That was a terrible story."

"It has a good message."

"Barely. Your mother told you that story?"

"My dad actually."

"He's not allowed to tell them stories if that's the kind of thing he'll tell them."

"He'll probably tell them anyway."

"Can you tell them a happy story?"

"Okay."

James leaned into Michael's arms again as Michael began to rub his stomach.

"There was once a Scottish Prince, who was smart and talented and very attractive. One day, he caught the eye of an Irish Lord. Now, this Lord was very fond of the Prince, knew of his kindness and strength. He decided to only befriend the Prince. And they were very good friends for several years. But the Irish Lord could never shake his feelings for the Prince, so one day he told the Prince his feelings. It turned out that the Prince shared his feelings. Together and in love, they lived happily ever after."

"Why not an Irish Prince?"

"The German half wouldn't allow for it."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, but it would allow for him to marry the Prince and become King Consort, when the Prince became King that is."

"So the Scottish Prince would become the Scottish King?"

"Yes. And his husband would be very supportive."

"I assume they'd have children."

"Of course. They'd want a family anyway, but it'd be nice to know that there were heirs to the throne."

"Of course."

James leaned against Michael more, resting his head against Michael's shoulder.

"You feeling okay?" Michael asked, continuing to rub James' belly.

"Yeah. Might go take a shower though and then maybe a nap. I hadn't meant to stay as long as I did at the bookstore."

"Let me know if you need anything."

"I will, I promise."

James stayed where he was for a few more minutes, before sitting up to kiss Michael and then heading to shower. He stopped in the bedroom and pulled off his shirt, standing in front of the mirror. His stomach was slowly starting to round out a bit more, not quite making him look visibly pregnant when wearing most t-shirts and even a couple button ups, but wearing the t-shirt he slept in or not wearing a shirt, he looked pregnant instead of like he'd just put on some weight. It'd still be another couple of weeks before he'd have a more noticeable baby bump and by then he'd need to start buying paternity clothes.

He'd begun to dread buying new clothes less, ever since Michael and Benedict had both been sending him links and photos of paternity clothes, especially shirts and sweaters, they thought he'd look good in. There were definitely a couple he was thinking of buying, including one he probably wouldn't be able to wear until later on for it to have the proper effect with the design. He placed a hand on his stomach, right where it seemed to curve out the most and smiled at the bump. Thought of his growing children inside.

"I love you both," he said, rubbing his belly.

Still smiling, he stripped out of the rest of his clothes and went to take a much needed shower. It was nice to be able to wash his hair more quickly now that it was shorter, allowing him to spend more time enjoying the warm water washing over his body and soothing his aching back.

He really hadn't meant to stay as long as he had at the bookstore, but he'd been surprised to find the newer editions of his favourite books from his childhood and had spent almost half an hour just looking for as many of them as possible. There had been chairs, but most had been taken up by other shoppers and James hadn't wanted to ask anyone to give up a seat, having managed to shop mostly without drawing too much attention to himself. There'd been one or two people who'd recognized him, but they'd kept their distance leaving him to shop in peace. He'd been grateful for it considering the books he’d been carrying around at the time. He wasn't quite yet ready for the public to know.

He'd been toying with a few ideas of how to tell them, but nothing he'd felt was right yet. He knew by the second Filth premiere, it'd be harder to deny that he was, by then his stomach would give it away. It would probably give it away by the first premiere. James smiled again, rubbing his stomach and just enjoying the warm water against his back, until it started to go cold. Then he climbed out of the shower and dried off, before climbing into bed to nap.

 

He woke up a couple hours later, when Michael came in to check on him.

"Hmm... hi," he yawned, shifting onto his other side as Michael sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey. Feeling okay?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. Well, mostly. Might need a massage though."

James shifted on the bed again, a twinge in his back.

"Definitely a massage, please."

Michael nodded, moving to climb onto the bed, while James rolled onto his stomach, unable to stay lying on his side any longer.

"Are you going to be okay on your stomach?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. This'll be easier anyway, than if I'd stayed on my side."

Michael nodded and began pushing down the blanket, exposing bare freckled skin.

"Shirtless?" Michael asked.

"Naked actually. I finished my shower and didn't want to take the time to put on clothes just to nap."

"Well, if you're comfortable."

"Besides, my back, I am. You did buy us very soft sheets."

"I want you to be comfortable and warm. Soft sheets are both."

"I do stay warm better with you next to me. And I've been staying warm more so lately."

"They're helping you."

James nodded, as Michael began carefully massaging his lower back.

"Oooh."

"Okay?"

"Yes. Just... right there. Yeah...."

James moaned again as Michael's hands soothed a particularly sore spot. Michael continued massaging along James' back, adding careful pressure on particular tight spots. He moved closer, massaging along James' shoulders, moving down his back stopping just before the curve of his ass and then moving his hands back up to repeat the process over and over again. James began to relax more, eyes closing. Michael's hands began drifting lower and lower until he was massaging down James' ass, too.

"That's not my back," James said.

"It's part of your backside."

James chuckled and didn't say anything else, just kept lying on the bed and let Michael continue.

"I'll be right back. Don't move," Michael whispered, leaning down to kiss James' cheek.

"Not going anywhere."

James could hear various noises while Michael was gone, including the bedside table drawer opening and closing again.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"That's a surprise."

James smiled, as Michael pulled the sheet completely off of him and climbed back onto the bed. He straddled James' legs and went back to massaging his back, from his shoulders to his ass.

"That very much feels like you aren't wearing pants."

"Not wearing anything."

"Oh."

Michael smiled, his focus on James' lower back, slowly teasing farther down until he was only massaging James' ass. James didn't say anything, enjoyed Michael's hands on him. Slowly he began to tease at James' crack.

"Michael," James groaned.

"Shh..."

Michael reached over, grabbing the bottle of lube he'd pulled from the bedside table earlier. Slowly eased a finger inside James, working him open. James tried to spread his legs a bit more but Michael's legs kept him in place. Michael watched the muscles on James' lower back tense for a moment as he added a second finger.

"You are a damn tease," James said, trying to shift his hips but being held in place by Michael.

Michael shook his head, carefully adding another finger and stretching James' open further.

"Please."

"Patience."

"Trying but it's wearing a bit thin."

Michael removed his fingers and moved his other hand from James' lower back.

"Shift onto your side."

James did as Michael said, a bit glad that his cock was no longer trapped between his stomach and the bed. Michael moved the top leg so it was bent. Lined himself up and slowly began to enter James.

"Fuck," James moaned.

Michael thrust all of the way in.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Yes please."

Michael began to move, pulling out only a bit before thrusting back in quickly. He did that a few more times before pulling out farther and then thrusting back in. Continued with that pace until James asked for more. Began thrusting harder. James reached down, wrapping his hand around his cock. Michael continued to thrust, felt James clench around as he came and after a few more thrusts followed him over the edge. Carefully pulled out and leaned over to kiss James.

"You’re wonderful," James said.

"So are you."

Michael kissed him again and got up to fetch a washcloth to clean them both. After he climbed back into bed and wrapped his arms around James, one hand rubbing his stomach as he began telling the babies another story, while James listened, relaxed and happy.

 

"Michael," James said one morning a few weeks later. "Wake up."

"Why?" Michael groaned.

"Cos I said so."

"What time is it?"

"Quarter to seven."

"Why are you awake so early?"

"I don’t know, I just am. Now wake up."

"I am awake."

"Open your eyes then."

Michael sighed and opened his eyes. James was standing sideways to the bed, his t-shirt pulled up to reveal his stomach.

"Look how big I've gotten," James grinned, his hand following the curve of his stomach.

"You're absolutely gorgeous. Come here."

James walked over to Michael, who reached out to touch his stomach and leaned forward to kiss it.

"I'm glad you’re excited about this."

"Unlike other times?"

Michael nodded.

"Well, this is different. My stomach getting bigger means our babies are getting bigger and that's exciting."

"Yes, it is."

Michael kissed his stomach again.

"I love you babies."

James smiled at him.

"Come back to bed," Michael said, looking up at James.

"Shouldn't you be getting up soon?"

"Probably, but I want to stay right here and cuddle you and the babies."

"Okay."

James climbed back into the bed, curling up next to Michael who went back to rubbing his tummy.

"Are you sure you'll be okay today?" Michael asked.

"Yes. I'll be fine. Benedict is coming over for a bit, but I will be fine home alone, too. I was fine yesterday."

"I know I just worry a bit, since I'm doing interviews all day and hardly get a chance to check my phone."

"Trust me if something happens, I'll make sure you know. But there's no reason to worry, the doctor said the babies and I are doing just fine."

"I know but I'm going to worry anyway because I love you, all three of you. I would hate for something to happen."

"Thank you for worrying. But we'll be okay."

James kissed him, placing his hand on top of Michael's on his belly. They stayed curled up together until Michael's alarm went off.

"Coffee and pancakes?" James asked.

"Yes please."

James gave him a kiss before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast while Michael took a quick shower. When Michael entered the kitchen, he found breakfast set out on the table.

"Sausage and bacon?" he asked.

"We couldn't decide which we wanted more," James replied, rubbing his belly.

"I see."

He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down to eat.

"Steve said they're eating at the hotel."

"Is he disappointed you aren't joining them?"

"No, he understands I'm having breakfast with you."

"Have you told him yet?"

"No. I almost did yesterday, but I wanted to make sure it was okay if I did first."

"Of course it's okay. He's your friend."

"You can tell Brad, too, if you want."

"I might. You know, he hasn't forgotten that you called us the Brangelina of X-Men."

"I've said a lot of things no one will forget. Especially in relation to us."

"Yeah, I might have to keep an eye on you during the next press junket."

Michael winked at him as James gave him a mock glare.

"You know might be a good thing, all the ridiculous things I say, since it might distract away from questions about them," James said, motioning towards his stomach.

"Maybe. As long as what you say isn't too ridiculous."

"Fair enough."

Michael smiled. Once he'd finished his breakfast and cleaned up the dishes, he leaned over to give James a kiss.

"Have fun," James said.

"You, too," Michael said, kneeling down to kiss his stomach, "And you two be good."

"They will be."

Michael kissed him again and grabbed his jacket, to head to the hotel where the press junket for 12 Years a Slave was taking place. James finished his breakfast, cleaned up his dishes and went to shower. He'd been a bit surprised himself that morning upon seeing his stomach in the mirror. It'd been slowly expanding more as the weeks as gone by and he'd been worried that he'd struggle with it. The weight gain for Filth had been hard. He'd felt like he wasn't himself, that he wasn't attractive anymore, had even worried that Michael wouldn't want him anymore despite knowing how ridiculous that thought was, he couldn't help feeling like that at the time. Had worried those same thoughts would pop up as he put on weight now, but was glad they hadn't, that he could be happy and excited that his babies were doing well and that the changes to his weight and body were signs of that. He'd even finally given in and purchased a few paternity shirts and new pants so he could be more comfortable.

He'd called around to some suit places, trying to find one that had or tailor made suits for expecting fathers. He'd also purchased a few oversized sweaters to wear for the upcoming press for Filth. He'd briefly thought about breaking the news during one of those and then decided he liked the idea of showing up to the premiere in a new suit with Michael by his side. He had talked to Joy about that, since he'd promised her they'd go together and she said it was fine. She liked his idea and even more wanted to be there with them for it, especially to see him in his fancy suit.

James finished cleaning up the kitchen, Star Trek playing in the background while he waited for Benedict to come over.

"Wow," Benedict said, once James had let him in. "You look good."

"Really?"

"Yes. Definitely... bigger than last time I saw you."

"It has been a few weeks."

"More like a month. You were nine weeks when you told me."

"I'm only twelve weeks now. So almost a month."

"And you're already so big?"

"Well, I am pregnant with twins. The doctor says I'm doing well and so are they, so I'm not going to worry about it."

Benedict nodded, leaning in to give James a hug, careful of his stomach as he did so.

"Come on, I could do with a sit down for a bit," James said.

He went over to the couch and sat down, shifting to make myself more comfortable. Benedict sat down next to James, trying not to sit to close.

"I really won't break or bite you," James said.

"I know."

"It's weird."

"Little bit. Sorry."

"It's fine."

"I really shouldn't find it that weird. Not like you're the first or the only."

"I'm your best friend. It's different."

Benedict nodded. James rubbed a hand over his stomach.

"I can get pregnant," Benedict said.

"You can?" James asked.

"Yeah. Found out a few years ago, physical done for a film. Was something I had to know and tell them. I generally don't think about it."

"It doesn't really have an impact on your life. Not like it does on mine."

"It could one day. I did think of that, when it could."

"Really?"

"If the future Mrs. Cumberbatch and I decide we want a family and she couldn't or didn't want to, I think I'd still prefer to adopt, but I wouldn't completely write off this option. Let us decide together."

"Good idea. It was why I told Michael, that I could. I knew I wanted a family, wanted one like this, and Michael had the right to know that, once our relationship became more serious."

"I can't imagine the two of you not having a family."

"Me either."

Benedict smiled.

"Excited for the premiere?" he asked.

"No. I still haven't found a suit to wear."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to look ridiculous in any suit."

"You will not. Tom didn't and he was eight months along."

"He's also Tom Hiddleston. He looks good in everything."

"I bet I could ask where he got his suit. Then you could look just as good."

"No, don't. I'll find something eventually."

"I'm calling him."

"Don't you dare."

Benedict stood, pulling his phone from his pocket. He'd already dialled Tom's number by the James stood up, made slightly more difficult with his ever expanding stomach and shifted center of gravity.

"That's just not fair," James said, hand on his stomach.

"Hi Tom, it's Benedict. I have a question for you."

"Hello to you, too. What question?" Tom asked.

"Where you get the suit you were out of the London Avengers premiere?"

"What reason do you want a suit like that?"

"It's for a friend."

"We have majority of the same friends. Who's keeping secrets from me?"

"I do have different friends than you."

"Who then?"

Benedict looked over at James.

"Can I tell him?" he asked.

James nodded, sitting back down on the couch.

"It's James," Benedict said.

"James McAvoy?"

"Yes."

"He and Michael are having a baby?"

"Twins actually."

"Now you're lying to me."

"I am not."

"Is this a neutron cream thing?"

"No! I am standing in James' living room, looking at him and his pregnant belly right now."

James was laughing by then, unable to stop himself, considering he could only hear one side of the conversation.

"And now he's laughing at me," Benedict said. "I hate you both."

"Sorry," both James and Tom said.

"Give me the phone," James said.

Benedict handed the phone to him, slumping onto the couch.

"Hi Tom, it's James."

"Hi. So, you're really pregnant with twins?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god. Congratulations. Why do you need a suit?"

"I have the Filth premiere coming up."

"Right. I'll gladly tell you where I got mine. It's a great place. It's not a specialty place. Well, they specialize in suits, but not just for expecting fathers. They're very professional. Tell them I recommended them, you might get a discount."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

Tom gave him the name and address, which James repeated for Benedict to write down for him, so he wouldn't have to get up again. They had a brief chat about how far along James was and how the babies weren't planned and other interesting details. James liked being able to talk to someone who'd been through it before. He eventually gave the phone back to Benedict, so Tom could apologize for calling him a liar and say goodbye before he went to check on his daughter.

"See? Was that so bad?" Benedict asked.

"No, that was great. Thank you. Especially the part where he didn't believe you."

"Maybe I should see if Karl needs help getting Simon back for that."

"Benedict, I say this as your best friend, no matter what people will never forget about that."

"I know."

Benedict sighed and James pat his leg.

"Come on, I want to go for a walk," he said.

"Are you sure you should?"

"Yes. It'll be good for the babies and I. Besides, I can wear a coat and no one will notice a thing."

"If you're sure."

"I am. Besides, I'm sure they'd rather run with 'James McAvoy spotted canoodling with Benedict Cumberbatch.'"

"There will be no canoodling."

James gave a mock pout.

"Oh, you don't want to canoodle with me?"

"No. As your best friend, I can say objectively that you are a very attractive man. But you're not my type."

"Fair enough."

Benedict stood and helped James up. Both grabbed jackets, James zipping his up, hiding his belly away from the world.

"So, you've really never thought about me in that way?" James asked, as they left the flat.

"Nope. Sorry. You're only my friend. Besides, you have Michael and two adorable babies on the way because of him."

James smiled.

"Though, I can say that if Michael is ever stupid enough to leave you, I will do my godfatherly duty and help you take care of them and be there for you."

"Thank you. I don't think that'll ever happen, but good to know I'll have you."

"I'd offer to kick his ass, too, but I figure there's probably going to be a line for that."

"Yeah. Liam's said he'll be the first in it."

"Michael's friend Liam?"

James nodded.

"I'm apparently one of the best things to happen to Michael, in his opinion at least, and he doesn't want Michael to screw it up."

"Was he going to?"

"He worried his career would get in the way and that the time apart would be unfair to me. It helped that I work the same job, so I understand and knew what I was getting myself into."

"Good."

They continued walking for a while, enjoying the chilly autumn air. James tucked his hands in his pockets, hands resting against his stomach, a secret the rest of the world around them wasn't privy to and he liked that.

"Can Michael get pregnant?" Benedict asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"It's fine. He can't. Found out before filming Hunger," James replied.

"So, it's nice that you can."

"Yeah. Honestly, I like knowing that all the children we'll have, I get to have them."

"All the children?"

"Well, figured I'd have at least three. That hasn't changed because two are coming together."

"Does Michael know that?"

"Yes. Though he might not have realized how serious I was about it at the time."

"You two are ridiculous."

"It's why we work so well."

"Yeah."

"Wanna stop for coffee?"

"You can't have coffee."

"I'll get tea or a hot chocolate. I'm offering to buy you coffee, you're supposed to say yes."

"I'm just looking out for you and the babies. And yes, I would like coffee."

"Thank you. My wonderful fiancé is very good at reminding me what I can't have right now. I miss coffee. And alcohol."

"He's not drinking it in front of you?"

"No. He only drinks it lately when he's out without me. With Liam or like today with Steve."

Benedict nodded. James led him across the street to his favourite coffee shop.

"I see or rather smell why you wanted to come here," Benedict said.

"They have the best pumpkin spice drinks. Including hot chocolate."

"There is such a thing as too much pumpkin."

"Nope. Come on order something. I want my cocoa."

"Patience. I have to find something non-pumpkin."

"Oh come on, be adventurous."

"Pumpkin flavoured coffee is disgusting."

James shook his head. Benedict finally decided on a Vanilla Soy Latte and James ordered his Pumpkin Spice Hot Cocoa. Once they had their drinks, they began heading back to the flat, so they could continue to talk without the potentially prying ears at the cafe.

"I know the wedding is months away now, but you are my best man. In case you were wondering," James said, in between sips of cocoa.

"Godfather and best man? Are you sure you can trust me with that much responsibility?"

"Absolutely."

"Though that does remind me that I'm still peeved I found out after Jennifer."

"She's too clever for her own good."

"You could have text me after he proposed."

"Yeah, we were kind of busy celebrating."

James winked and Benedict gave him a glare, not wanting to hear about his best friend’s sex life.

"Wait, they're not because of that?" he asked, gesturing towards James' stomach.

"No. Estimated conception date from the doctor is weeks later."

"Didn't you have to sign something saying that wouldn't happen?"

"Yes. I don't think they'll get upset about it. I was only two months along when we finished filming and it didn't interfere. Assuming they take the time to figure that out. Not like I'll say anything about being pregnant then. I didn't know until afterwards. No point making a big deal out of nothing."

"Hopefully they'll just be happy for you and send a gift basket."

"Would be nice."

Back at the flat, they shed their coats and sat comfortably on the couch to finish their drinks.

"Thanks for spending the day with me," James said.

"You're welcome. Beats being the odd man out at the 12 Years press stuff."

"Well, you'll never be the odd man out with me."

"Only because I'm your friend."

"You're my friend because I didn't see you as the odd man out. I saw someone interesting who I wanted to get to know."

"Thank you."

"Welcome. Also, please don't feel obligated to stay until Michael comes home. I will be fine by myself."

"You and I have both been busy the last year. It's nice being able to just hang out together."

"The next year is going to get pretty busy, too"

"Yeah, for you especially."

James smiled, one hand rubbing his stomach.

"It's less weird, after today. And it's not weird because you're male. We've know about this since you and I were children. You're just the first person I've known personally during the pregnancy stage," Benedict said, looking at James.

"Understandable. Pregnancy is a weird and complicated thing. There's another person, or in my case two, sharing my body. It's not something everyone wants or is okay with. Especially on a personal level."

Benedict nodded.

"Martin knows whether he can or not, hasn't told me either way which is fine. It's his business. Tom's the first person who’s had a baby that I’ve known, but he was busy or I was busy during his pregnancy, I didn't get to see him until after."

"Well, you'll get to see me as much as you'd like, if you're not too busy."

"Gladly."

James smiled again.

"I do know that Liam doesn't want to know. I think it scares him a bit, the idea of it. A couple of the crew for X-Men had children they'd had. One, our cameraman Jackson, his wife had been in an accident when she was a child, left her unable to have children now, so he gladly did it. It is kind of weird how people react to it. We're forty years into this being a reality and people are still so... negative towards it."

"Yeah. Would be nice if it didn't seem to matter as much. The things people worry about or choose to focus on or be upset or angry about, especially if it has no effect on them. There are options for those who don't want to have children, male or female. And it's really none of their business what someone else chooses to do. I do admire Tom for putting up with some of the things said about him after the Avengers premiere."

"Yeah. It's part of why I'm a bit nervous to go to the Filth premiere. Plus, it's the Filth premiere. People are there to see Filth, to see me as Bruce. What if I show up, nearly four months pregnant and get booed away from my own premiere?"

"You won't. Michael'll be there, too, right? Just keep him by your side, show the world how happy and excited you two are, and ignore anyone who isn't happy for you."

"Thanks. I just wish I didn't have to be afraid, but such is the world we live in."

"At least some things are better now, than when we were younger."

"True."

Benedict smiled at James, who'd begun rubbing his belly again, something that'd become a form of comfort for him as it'd started to round out more.

"They're not moving yet, at least not that I can feel, but if you'd like to, you can rub my belly," James said.

"Some form of good luck?"

"Yeah, Scottish Magic. Though, I guess now more Scots-Irish magic."

"More like Scots-Irish-German magic."

"Oh god, that's a mouthful."

"Please tell me you're not hyphenating your last names."

"Well, I'd thought about it for me, at least legally, not professionally easier to stick to just McAvoy. But yeah, might be a bit much for them, too."

"Maybe stick with McAvoy, easier to spell and they'll be half Scottish and only a quarter Irish and German."

"I'll have to talk to their other father first. I think Michael was kind of hoping we'd all be Fassbender."

"The Fassbender Family?"

"Our Christmas cards will read 'The McAvoy-Fassbender Family' and we'll all be wearing matching little holiday outfits."

"Utterly ridiculous."

"I believe that makes you ridiculous by association."

"It's what I get for being friends with you. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

James gave Benedict a sideways hug from where they sat on the couch. Benedict reached over and rubbed his stomach.

"Still weird?" James asked.

"No."

"You can say hi, too, if you'd like."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We talk to them. Michael tells them stories."

"That's a really adorable image."

James nodded.

"I should take a picture next time he does it, something to put in the baby books."

"You have baby books?"

"Well, not yet. I haven't found ones I like yet. The single book for twins was awful. And then I felt bad since they're going to be two separate people, so they should have two separate books. It's just hard to find two I like that are still similar enough that they won't feel like I was showing favouritism."

"I doubt they'd think that."

"I'm going to end up behind somewhere no matter what I do. But right now, a lot of what's going on is job related. The first two months I was working. Do I just write 'Sorry, daddy was busy filming X-Men'?"

"Yes and include a picture of you in that tacky 70s shirt. It'll give them a good laugh one day."

"At least I look better in that than some of the stuff I've worn for other films."

"Green leggings."

"They are never to see those. Ever."

"Right, so that's what I show them when they're old enough."

"Fuck off."

"I don't think you're supposed to cuss in front of your children."

James looked down at his stomach, placing both hands on top of it.

"Sorry. Your Uncle Benedict is a twat."

"Don't listen to your dad. He's being silly again."

"Silly?"

Benedict nodded.

"Okay, maybe a little silly. But I promise you, I will take godfather from you if you ever dare show them anything from that."

"Fair enough. So, anything else you'd like to do today?"

"Honestly, probably take a nap. Not that I'm not enjoying your company, but you really don't have to stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll take a nap, that'll be good for us. And then later, I can start on dinner, before Michael comes home."

"Okay, but if you need anything."

"I'll text or call. Promise. If you want, I'll even text when Michael gets home, so you know I'm not home alone anymore."

"If you would, I'd appreciate it."

"Then I promise."

Benedict stood and helped James up, before giving him a hug.

"Thank you again for today," James said.

"Thank you, too. I had fun."

James nodded.

"Take care of them and yourself."

"Oh, I will. We'll have to hang out again before I go to Scotland."

"I'd like that."

James hugged him again, and then walked him to the door.

"Let me know when you get home."

"I will. Don't forget to text when your man returns."

"I won't forget."

Benedict smiled at him and gave his belly one last rub, telling the twins to be good for their dad, before saying goodbye and heading out. James watched him drive away, before heading to his room. He text Michael, letting him know that he didn't need to rush home, could stay and have drinks with Steve and Brad. Asked that he let him know he's he was heading home, so James could have dinner started for them. Michael promised he would and told him to rest. Once he'd gotten Benedict's text saying he was home, James curled onto his bed and fell asleep.

 

"James," Michael whispered.

"Hmm... oh, hi," James replied, opening his eyes. "You were supposed to text me."

"I did."

James grabbed his phone off the bedside table and glared at it when he saw the text from Michael stating that he was on his way home from several minutes earlier.

"I must have been more tired than I thought."

"It's okay. I can make us dinner, if you're hungry."

"Starving actually."

"Did you have lunch?"

"I had pumpkin spice hot cocoa."

"That's not food."

"I know. Benedict and I went for a walk, ended up at my favourite cafe. Couldn't resist stopping in. By the time we got home, I was a bit tired."

"Well, I'll just have to make us a very good dinner to make up for you missing lunch. You need to be careful though. That's not good for you or them."

"I know."

James rubbed his belly.

"I'm sorry I forgot lunch."

"They'll forgive you."

"I hope so."

James sat up and Michael helped him off the bed.

"Tell me how your day was while you make us food."

"Okay."

As they walked to the kitchen, Michael told him that he'd told Steve and that he was happy for them, that he'd decided not to tell Brad yet. James nibbled on a piece of bread while Michael began cooking, telling James about some of the questions he'd been asked. Surprising only one interviewer had asked about James outside of X-Men related questions, wondering what James was up to while Michael was doing press for that film to which Michael had said preparing for the Filth premiere, which wasn't entirely a lie.

"I like knowing everyone but our friends and family will be surprised when we show up at the premiere," James said.

"Me, too. That's the way it should be."

James smiled as Michael leaned down and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter re-upload. Was trying to edit a couple of chapters and completely hit the wrong buttons. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a new title on this fic, as well as a new summary. I was looking over the timeline and I decided I wanted this fic to be it's own story separate from a few other ideas for this verse. There will be two more chapters after this one and then I'll be writing new stories to go into the verse, including other stories involving James' pregnancy and then their life with the twins after they're born as well as two AUs that will be "what if" scenarios based on things happening within the timeline for this verse.

Two days before their trip to Scotland, James and Michael had one more doctor’s appointment. While waiting for Dr. Griffon, James sat upon the exam table, rubbing at his stomach, the action not the same soothing motion he found himself normally doing throughout the day.

"You okay?" Michael asked, reaching over to place his hand on James’ hand and keep him from rubbing too roughly.

"Yeah. I think my body finally realized I'd gained weight without its permission and is retaliating."

"That's normal. Your body is adjusting," Dr. Griffon said, as he entered the room, James’ chart held in his hand.

"Even the itching?"

"Yes. There are creams you can buy that help with the itching and stretch marks."

"Good to know. Thank you."

Dr. Griffon nodded.

"So, any other concerns?" he asked.

"Nope. Only want to make sure they're okay before the trip."

"Okay. Lie back."

James lay back and pulled up his shirt, becoming quite used to the procedure when at the doctor's office.

"We can listen to their heartbeats today, if you'd like," Dr. Griffon said, turning on the ultrasound machine.

"Yes, please," James replied.

"You said no two weeks ago," Michael said.

"I changed my mind. I'm allowed to change my mind."

"Okay."

Michael reached over and held his hand, offering reassurance with the gesture.

"I was scared last time, is all. Hearing their heartbeats will make it more real," James said, looking up at him.

"So, why now?"

"We're telling the world in five days. Might as well be as real to us as possible by then."

"That makes sense."

Michael smiled, kissing James' hand. Dr. Griffon placed the ultrasound wand against James' stomach and after a few minutes turned the screen towards them.

"They're both fine," he said.

James smiled at the screen, squeezing Michael's hand. Every new ultrasound image amazed him, how much the babies were growing and changing in such short amounts of time.

"Let me know when you're ready and we'll listen to their heartbeats," Dr. Griffon said.

James nodded, eyes still on the screen wanting to see his children for as long as possible. 

"Okay," he said, a few minutes later.

Dr. Griffon turned the ultrasound off, setting the wand down and grabbing the Doppler foetal monitor. James looked at Michael, who leaned down and kissed his forehead. Dr. Griffon placed the foetal monitor wand against James' stomach. A sound began to play from the machine.

"There are your babies’ heartbeats," he said.

James and Michael both listened to the sound playing from the machine.

"Oh wow," James said.

He looked up at Michael, squeezing his hand again and smiling at him.

"Our babies," he said.

"Yeah. That's amazing," Michael replied.

James nodded, looking at his stomach again. Dr. Griffon left it for a few more minutes before turning it off, letting James clean off his stomach and sit up again.

"You should be fine during your trip, but if you should need anything, these are two of the doctors in Edinburgh that I know personally who are experts on male pregnancy."

He handed James a sheet of paper with the information printed on it.

"Thank you."

"And here's another picture of your babies."

"Thanks."

James smiled down at the ultrasound image.

"I would like to see you again in two weeks," Dr. Griffon said.

"Okay."

"Remember everything we discussed last time and have a good trip."

"We will. Thank you again."

James and Michael headed out, Michael checking his phone for the time.

"I'm going to be late," he said.

"Worth it though," James replied.

"Definitely, but I doubt they'll see it that way."

"Well, what if I drop you off first?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am still capable of driving the car for the time being and they can't do the last fitting without me."

"Okay, but I'm going to drive us there."

"That's fine."

Michael gave him a quick kiss before they climbed into the car. James rubbed his belly, the sound of his babies' heartbeats still playing in his head.

"Only a few more weeks and I'll start feeling them move," he said.

"I'm going to be a bit jealous of that."

"I'll make sure you get to feel them move, too."

"You're wonderful."

James smiled at him, as Michael held out his hand for James to hold.

 

They soon pulled up outside the venue Michael was meeting Steve at for more press for 12 Years a Slave.

"I'll call you when we're done," Michael said.

"Okay. I'll probably be home by then."

"If need be, I can take a cab home."

"I'll see how I feel later, but I should be fine."

James climbed out of the car, walking around to the other side to give Michael a kiss.

"Have fun and I'll see you later," he said.

"You have fun, too. I can't wait to see your new suit."

Michael gave him another kiss and headed inside. James climbed into the car, adjusting the steering wheel slightly to make room for his stomach and drove to the suit place.

Benedict was waiting for him outside when he arrived.

"You're late," he said.

"Only a little. I had to drop Michael off," James replied. "Besides, it's my suit fitting."

"Still can't believe you invited me here."

"Well, you said you're free today and I have plans with Patrick later."

"Not that I'm jealous, but you've been spending a lot of time with him."

James turned to Benedict.

"He's my friend, too. Doesn't mean you're any less important to me."

"I know."

"I've just needed Patrick a lot lately. He's been... there, when I've needed it."

Benedict pulled James into a hug.

"It's alright. I understand. Sorry for being a prat."

"You're not. I could be a better friend. But you are getting to see me in my suit before anyone else."

"Not even Michael?"

"Nope. I want to surprise him with the finished one. Besides, I know I can count on you to tell me honestly if I look ridiculous."

"I don't know, I wouldn't want to upset you in your current condition."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Please be honest with me, before I step onto that carpet in front of all those people and cameras and make a fool of myself."

"You won't make a fool of yourself because you're going to look amazing."

"Thank you. Come on, shouldn’t keep them waiting any longer."

“How are my godchildren, by the way?” Benedict asked, as they headed inside.

“They’re fine. Had a doctor’s appointment this morning.”

“That’s good.”

Once inside, they were greeted instantly by one of the tailors, a woman in a fine tailored pantsuit with dark blonde hair who smiled at them.

"Hello James. I hope everything is alright,” she said.

"Its fine, Ashley. Had to make a couple stops first."

"Good. Your suit is ready. Hopefully we won't need to make any more adjustments to it."

"Hopefully. My belly seems to have taken a break from growing for now."

"Follow me and we'll find out for sure."

James followed Ashley into the back, while Benedict waited in the front area, looking around at some of the suits on display.

James changed into the suit, looking himself over in the mirror in the dressing room. The suit had been designed to go over his stomach without straining the buttons or stretching the fabric. There was some give to it and a small bit of extra room, should James' stomach grow a bit more between premieres. James placed his hand on his stomach, surprised by how normal and natural it looked with the suit.

"Everything alright?" Ashley asked.

"It's fine. Be right out."

He checked the suit over once more before stepping out of the dressing room.

"You look very good," Ashley smiled.

"Yeah?"

Ashley nodded.

"Though, I understand if you want a trusted opinion."

"I do trust your opinion. Benedict's my best friend and I know he'll answer honestly if I ask."

"That's fine."

James walked back out to the front.

"So?" he asked, drawing Benedict's attention back to him.

"You look absolutely amazing," Benedict replied.

"Honestly?" James asked.

"Yes, honestly. You look great and are going to look fantastic at the premiere. Michael's a very lucky man."

"Thank you."

Benedict smiled, as James looked at his reflection again.

"Need anything fixed or adjusted?" Ashley asked.

"I think it’s fine. Thank you, it's really great."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. I had fun working on it."

James went to change out of the suit, securing it in the suit bag for the trip home.

"Need a ride home?" James asked Benedict, once he'd finish paying for the suit.

"Sure."

After placing the suit in the back seat, James climbed into the front seat and rubbed at his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Benedict asked.

"Yeah. Just hungry. I'll stop for lunch after I drop you off."

"We can stop for food first. I'm in no hurry to get home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Plus, I'll get to spend more time with you."

"Fair enough."

He drove them to a nearby sandwich shop. He pulled his jacket on, zipping it up to cover his stomach before heading inside.

"You know that's only barely fitting, right?" Benedict asked.

"Shh. I'll buy a new jacket soon or just start borrowing one of Michael's."

"I'm sure your fans will enjoy that."

"Of course they will."

James chuckled, looking up at the menu.

"What are you getting?" Benedict asked.

"Uh, what sounds good to you?" James asked.

"I think the turkey sandwich."

"Oh, that does sound good. But so does the turkey bacon."

"Turkey bacon?"

"Don't judge, it's really good."

Benedict chuckled and ordered his sandwich, offering to pay for James' as well. James ordered his asking for extra turkey bacon on it despite Benedict's teasing.

"So, is that one of your new cravings?" he asked, once they'd picked up their sandwiches and headed back out to the car.

"Yes. At least it's something slightly normal."

"What does Michael think of it?"

"He's willing to make me anything I want and if we don't have it, he'll go out and buy it."

"You are so lucky."

"Yeah, a little bit."

James drove to Benedict’s flat where they went inside to eat. He sent a text to Patrick to let him know he was running a little late and that he would text once he was home.

"We will be back for the London premiere, beginning of next month, if you won't be too busy around then," James said.

"I think I can make some time for you."

"Well, if it's not too much trouble."

Benedict smiled. After finishing his lunch, James stayed for a bit longer, making plans to see Benedict the next month. Before heading home, he sent Patrick another text letting him know he was on his way home, but not to rush. 

 

Once home, James hung the suit on the door to the closet to show Michael later. He was flipping through his prenatal yoga book when Patrick arrived.

"How are you?" Patrick asked, greeting James with a hug.

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

"I picked up my suit today and even with Benedict saying I look good in it, I'm worried I'll look silly at the actual premiere."

"You won't look silly."

"I want to believe you, but..."

"But you worry because you're you. I'm telling you it'll be fine."

"Everyone will be there to see the film, to see me as Bruce. Not me with my pregnant belly."

"They'll be thrilled about your news and you being there with your pregnant belly and Michael at your side will show them just how different you are from Bruce and how brilliant an actor you are."

"You think so?"

"I know so because you are brilliant in that film."

"You saw it?"

"Yes. And I am very proud of you."

"Really?"

Patrick nodded, pulling James into a hug. James hugged him back, holding tightly to him as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome."

Patrick held him a little longer, before James pulled back and smiled at him. Patrick smiled back, as James wiped the tears from his eyes.

"So, how are the grandchildren?" Patrick asked.

"They're fine. Saw the doctor this morning."

"That's good. Are you excited to see your family?"

"Yeah. Especially now. But it'll be really nice getting to see my sister under normal circumstances. Since the last time I saw her I was in drag."

"I was going to ask about that."

"I actually really liked her being there. She teased me most of the time, which I maybe deserved after years of being a bratty older brother, but it was normal between us, so it was easier."

"And what about the other scene?"

"That one was harder, but she was very professional. I did take her out for drinks later that day."

"You're very lucky to have both your sister and your fiancé who understand this job."

"Yeah, I guess I am. She's going to be at the premiere, too. I'd originally said I'd go with her. She's being nice enough to let me bring Michael, too."

"Even better, you'll be able to face anything with them by your side."

"Yeah, I will."

Patrick smiled at him.

"Come see my new suit. And maybe help me come up with an outfit for my press interviews tomorrow?" James asked.

"I think I can do that," Patrick replied.

They went back to the bedroom and James showed Patrick his suit, only pulling out and on the jacket, to show him how it fit.

“You look wonderful, James,” Patrick said.

“Thank you.”

After James put the jacket away again, they looked over some of his newer shirts finally picking a cool grey sweater that was loose enough to hide James' stomach.

"If someone does notice, you could always play it off as weight gain for another role. Or ask nicely that they keep it secret a few more days," Patrick said, as they headed back out to the living room.

"Both good ideas. Hopefully, I won't have to do the second one, if I have to do it at all," James replied, sitting down on the couch, placing a hand on his stomach.

It still itched a bit, especially after pulling on and taking off the various tops he'd just been through. 

"Are you okay?" Patrick asked.

James sighed, realising just how many people had been asking him that.

"Yeah, just itches a bit. The doctor said its normal."

"Alright. I wanted to make sure. Anything else you want help with?"

"No, but thank you."

"You're welcome."

James put his arm around Patrick, giving him another hug. The Imperial March began playing in his pocket and he fumbled trying to pull it out without standing up.

"It's Michael, they must be done," James said, finally pulling the phone free and quickly answering it. "Hello, love."

"We're done, so whenever you're ready," Michael replied.

"I'll be there shortly."

"Please don't rush."

"I won't I promise. Love you."

"Love you, too."

James ended the call and looked at Patrick.

"I have to go."

"That's fine. I should get home myself."

"Thank you again for your help."

"You're welcome. Good luck with your interviews and have fun on your trip. You deserve it."

"I will."

Patrick stood first and helped James up. James grabbed his keys and jacket, walking out with Patrick. They said their goodbyes with another hug. James waited until Patrick had left before heading to pick up Michael.

"Hi you," he smiled, giving Michael a kiss after climbing out of the car.

"Hi. How was your day?"

"Good. And yours?"

"Okay."

"Only okay?"

Michael nodded.

"Then let's go home, make supper and watch telly and have a relaxing night, just the two of us."

“More like the four of us.”

James looked down at his stomach and smiled.

“Alright, a relaxing night just the four of us,” he said.

"I like the sound of that."

James gave Michael another kiss before going around to the other side of the car, and letting Michael drive them home.

"Need anything before we go?" Michael asked.

"Yes. I need some of that anti-itch cream."

"That bad?"

"Yeah. It's caused Benedict and Patrick to ask if I was alright, because I couldn't stop rubbing at my stomach."

"Okay."

Michael drove them to a nearby shop and ran inside to buy the cream for James, before driving them home. There Michael helped James rub the cream on his belly, wanting to take care of James, while James told him what Patrick had said.

"I'm glad you had a good day," Michael said, pulling James' shirt back over his stomach.

"I'm sorry yours was only okay."

"Coming home to you more than makes up for it."

Michael kissed James' tummy twice and then kissed James.

"Anything particular you want for dinner?" he asked.

"Hmm... something warm and comforting perhaps?"

"Okay."

Michael kissed him again and went to start on dinner. James turned on the television, setting it to a film he and Michael had watched before just to have on in the background.

"I was thinking that maybe we should stay at a hotel this trip," he said.

"Really?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. I want to see my family, but I want us to have us time."

"Okay. I like that idea."

James smiled, stretching out on the couch. Michael soon came out of the kitchen, holding a bowl.

"I made soup. I hope that's okay?" he asked.

"That sounds delicious."

James sat up, keeping his legs stretched out and took the bowl from Michael. When Michael returned with his own bowl, James moved his feet so Michael could sit down, and then rested them on Michael's lap.

"So, I'm your footrest?" Michael asked.

"Yes," James smiled.

"How's your knee?"

"So far okay. It might start protesting in a few more weeks. I'm hoping the prenatal yoga will help.”

"Well, if you need I can massage it for you."

"I'll remember that."

Michael smiled at him. They ate their dinner and watched the rest of the film. After dinner, Michael gave James a foot massage while they watched another film.

“I forgot to show you my suit,” James said.

“I’ll see it eventually.”

“It’s just hanging in the bedroom, if you wanna go have a peek.”

Michael nodded and stood to head to the bedroom. He returned a few minutes later.

“It looks good and I bet it’s going to look fantastic on you,” he said, sitting back down and letting James put his feet back on his lap.

“Fantastic, huh?” James asked.

“Yes.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

Instead of arguing that he loved Michael more, James leaned forward and kissed him. They spent the rest of the night curled together on the couch until they went to bed.

 

James was three interviews in with four more left. He was hoping they'd go quickly so he could go home and take a nap. He'd barely managed to grab a quick break and was hiding out in the bathroom.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, gently rubbing his tummy, "we’ll go home soon."

He didn't think the long day was really bothering them, except maybe the lack of proper food. He'd forgotten that it'd mostly be snacks and had asked a nice intern to pick up a turkey bacon sandwich from the shop down the street for him. 

After a few more minutes of solitude, he exited the bathroom and began heading towards the interview space that'd been set up for them.

"Mr. McAvoy?"

James turned to see Sam, the intern who'd gone for his sandwich, standing behind him.

"I brought your lunch," she said.

"Thank you, Sam. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Anything else you need or want?"

"No, thank you though."

Sam nodded and headed off. James sat down in one of the chairs and began eating. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he started eating and half the sandwich was gone, causing a slight ache in his stomach.

"Oh okay, no forgetting lunch," he said.

He took a drink of water and finished his sandwich.

"James," Jon called.

"Here, sorry was eating lunch," James replied, as Jon walked into the room.

"Lunch?" 

"Yeah, I skipped breakfast," James lied. "Can't subsist on cookies alone. Especially with four more interviews."

"Alright, as long as you hadn't disappeared."

"Nope. Not yet at least."

James took another drink and followed Jon into the room where the next interviewer was waiting for them.

"Hi, I'm Kelly," the interviewer said.

"Hi," James and Jon replied.

"Shall we get started?" Kelly asked.

Both men nodded. Kelly smiled and looked over her questions.

"The book is pretty intense both in tone and content. Is the film similar?"

"I'd say it's similar in tone at times, but we have pulled back when it came to some of the content," Jon answered.

"Do you think you did the story justice?""

"I think we did," James replied. "I haven't read the book, I was instructed not to, but I know Irvine is very happy with it."

"He really is, so I feel we did well," Jon added.

"Do you have plans to read the book at all, James?"

"Maybe at some point."

"Was it difficult gaining weight for the role?"

"A little bit. It was more difficult maintaining it. I didn't quite feel like myself a lot of the time.”

"Did you have things you could do to help with that?"

"Told myself it was worth it for the character and the story. And then Michael came to stay with me for a week and having him around helped."

"Is it hard for you, balancing both your careers?"

"Sometimes. But we make it work. It helps that we both know and understand this job."

"That's good. Is there a favourite scene from the film that you enjoyed filming or thinking turned out really well?"

"There’s scene I can't really talk about without giving too much away, but James was absolutely brilliant as we filmed it," Jon said.

"And you, James?" Kelly asked.

"I have several, I'm not sure if I can pick just one."

"Okay."

Kelly continued asking them questions, many for Jon to answer involving the adapting of the book to film. James began to feel a bit ill, but continued on, used to acting as though everything were fine in front of the cameras. Once the interview was over, James excused himself, heading back to the bathroom and barely making it to the toilet before being sick.

"Ugh, really?" he groaned, spitting into the toilet.

He stayed hunched over the bowl for a couple more minutes before sitting up and flushing the toilet.

"Was it the sandwich? Are you over turkey bacon?" James asked, rubbing his belly.

"James," Jon called, knocking on the door.

"In here," James replied, standing up.

He stood, going over and opening the door.

"Are you okay?" Jon asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? We can postpone the rest of the interviews until tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Part of why we book two days, in case we run over or need the extra time."

"If we could. That sandwich disagreed with me and I think I should go home to rest. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll go reschedule them. Get some rest and feel better."

"Thank you."

Jon smiled and left James alone. James splashed water on his face and put a cool washcloth on his neck for a few minutes before heading home.

"Hey, you're home early," Michael said.

"Yeah. My lunch didn't agree with me."

"I'm sorry. Do you need anything?"

"No, just to rest. We're going to finish the other interviews tomorrow."

"Okay. Let me know if you do need anything."

James nodded. Michael kissed his forehead.

"I could do with a cuddle, if you aren't too busy," James said.

"Always have time for you."

Michael walked with James to the bedroom. James brushed his teeth and changed out of his sweater. He climbed into the bed with Michael and curled up against him. Michael rubbed his tummy and back.

"Are you sure it was your lunch?" he asked.

"Well, I ate some cookies earlier, before the sandwich. But it could just be pregnancy related."

"Well, rest then and I'll cook us something that'll be easy on your stomach later."

James nodded, resting his head against Michael’s chest. He soon drifted off to sleep.

 

The next day, he made it through the rest of the interviews, only taking a small break for a lunch of a homemade turkey bacon sandwich that Michael'd made for him.

"Michael," he called, when he got home.

"In the bedroom," Michael replied.

James went to their bedroom and found Michael packing their suitcases.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to, so you didn't have to worry about it and could relax tonight."

"Thank you, you're wonderful."

Michael walked over and hugged him, arms holding him close.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long trip, which I know isn't exactly going to be easy on you three, so please relax this afternoon," he said.

"You should relax, too. You are doing most of the driving."

"Most?"

"I know you, you'll try to drive the entire time. I can still drive and would like to."

"Alright."

James smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I am going to go do some yoga. You're welcome to join me."

"I might. I want to at least finish packing this stuff."

"Okay."

James kissed him again and then went to change into his new yoga outfit, which were a pair of sweatpants and one of his new t-shirts. He’d felt too ridiculous in the actual prenatal yoga outfits and figured he’d be fine in his own clothes at home anyway. He was in the living room, attempting to do one of the allowed positions when Michael came out to join him.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked, as James stood back up.

"No. My centre of gravity has started to shift and it's hard to get into certain positions."

James rubbed at his belly as he spoke. Michael stood in front of him, putting his hands on James' shoulders, rubbing at them gently trying to help ease the tension in them.

"Maybe I can help."

James shrugged. Michael kissed his forehead.

"Come on, let me help you. Or if this isn't relaxing, then maybe you should do something else."

"Can we watch Star Trek?"

"Of course. Which one?"

"Original series."

"Okay."

Michael ushered James over to the couch and loaded up the DVD for him. He sat down with James, wrapping his arms around him and James leaned against him, their joined hands resting over his stomach.

 

The next morning, James woke up to the sound of Michael packing.

"No, come back to bed," he said, shoving the suitcase at the end of the bed with his foot.

"If we don't finish packing, we can't leave on time," Michael replied.

"We have all day to drive there."

"We have to be checked into the hotel by eight pm."

"We still have time. Please come back to bed and cuddle me."

Michael looked between James and the suitcase, finally moving the suitcase to the floor and climbing back into the bed.

"Thank you," James said.

"Only for a bit."

"That’s fine."

James curled against Michael, his head resting against his chest and a leg draped over his, an attempt at pinning him to the bed.

"Love you," Michael said, kissing the top of his head.

"Love you, too."

They stayed curled up for a few more minutes. James knew they needed to finish packing so they could leave, but he couldn't help enjoying being curled up with Michael in their bed for a little bit longer. 

When they finally got out of bed, Michael finished packing while James took a quick shower.

"I can make us breakfast or we can grab something before we head out of the city," Michael said.

"Let's eat here, just in case," James replied.

"Then how about some oatmeal? Something that'll stick."

"Yeah, that's probably best."

Michael smiled and gave him a kiss. James smiled back, enjoying all the extra affection from his fiancé, finding it comforting as his self-doubt about the premiere continued to gnaw at him a bit.

 

After breakfast, they loaded up the car and headed out. They’d been on the road maybe half an hour when James began to shift a bit in his seat, his back already complaining against being sat in the car.

"Need to stop?" Michael asked.

"Maybe. Might need the extra pillow from the trunk."

"Okay."

Michael drove a little bit longer, before stopping at a rest stop. James climbed out of the car and stretched his back, while Michael pulled the pillow from the trunk and tucked it into the front seat. James had walked up the path a bit and was standing at an overlook.

"Hey you," Michael said, wrapping his arms around James' middle.

"Hey. I forgot how beautiful it is outside the city."

“Yeah, it really is beautiful.”

Michael smiled, as James leaned back against him. They stayed for a few more minutes and then headed back to the car. James sat with the pillow behind his back, watching the scenery go by.

They stopped a few more times along the way, allowing James to stretch his back and use the restroom. He drove the last part of the trip, allowing Michael to rest. Once they'd reached the hotel, James called his grandmother to let her know they'd made it okay and would be there the next day to see them.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the night?" Michael asked.

"Telly and cuddle?"

"Okay."

"I'm sorry, I'm boring tonight."

"You are not. We spent nearly," Michael looked at his phone, double checking the time, "seven hours in the car. Staying in sounds perfect."

"Could I also ask for a back massage?"

"Of course."

Michael sat down on the couch, letting James move to sit so he was leaning against him, so Michael could easily massage his back. James leaned his head back against Michael's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"You are fantastic with your hands," he said.

"Well, you've certainly never complained before."

James elbowed him, only slightly hard.

"Not what I meant," he said.

"Doesn't make it any less true."

"You're terrible."

"You love me anyway."

"Yeah, I do."

Michael smiled and kissed James' cheek.

"How's your back?"

"Better. Thanks."

"Welcome."

Michael continued massaging his back for a few more minutes, then James moved to sit next to Michael and they watched some late night telly before going to bed.

 

When they arrived at James' grandparents’ house, Joy was the first to greet them, giving her big brother a hug.

"I've maybe missed you a little bit," she said.

"I've missed you, too."

"And look at your adorable belly."

Joy put her hand on James' stomach, smiling at her brother. 

"My little nieces or nephews," she grinned.

"I'm really glad you're excited to be an aunt," James replied.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. We just never really discussed it before."

"You never said you even wanted children until Michael, at least not that I ever knew and I didn't want to assume anything."

"Okay. Then we are going to work on discussing those things better, because I do want them to know their Aunt Joy."

Joy smiled and hugged him again.

"Come here you," she said, turning to Michael, "I want a hug from my future brother-in-law, too."

"You can gladly have one," Michael replied, as Joy hugged him.

James grandmother greeted them next, hugging both of them in turn.

"It's been too long since we've seen both of you," she said.

"Sorry," James replied.

"Oh, it's alright. You've been busy and we understand."

"We could still do better to come visit."

"You're here now. And I did pull out a box of your things to look through."

"That could be dangerous."

"Or a lot of fun," Michael said.

James shook his head.

"Have you had lunch yet?" Mary asked.

"No. We slept through breakfast at the hotel."

"You shouldn't be skipping meals."

"I know, but I was hoping for a lunch with you."

Mary smiled and hugged her grandson again.

"Will you help me make lunch then?"

"Of course."

"I want to help, too," Joy said.

"You both can."

Michael smiled as he watched the siblings head into the kitchen with their grandmother. 

 

After lunch, James and Mary went to talk alone in James' old room.

"We've made Patrick and Ian grandparents. I know you'll be their grandparents, too. They've just been there for us a lot," James said, sitting on his old bed and fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"That's alright. I know how fond of Patrick you are,” Mary smiled.

"He really has been wonderfully kind to me. Told me he was proud of me for my performance in the film."

"That's good. I do pay attention to some of your co-stars and I know that Patrick understands in his own way how you feel. I’m glad you have him in your life."

James nodded. Mary put her arm around him and he leaned against her, like he used to when he was a little boy.

"I love you, James. And I'm sorry that it wasn't always enough," she said.

"Gran," James interrupted.

"It's okay. We did our best, your grandfather and I, but I am glad you have Michael and Patrick and whoever else now."

James hugged her.

"Thank you. I'm sorry if I wasn't always the ideal grandson."

"Hush. You've always been exactly how a grandson should be. And I'm proud of you, too."

James hugged her tighter.

“I wish we could stay longer,” he said.

“You can come back, maybe around Christmas or New Year’s.” 

“I’ll make sure we do that then.”

“Only if you want to or can. I want you to take care of yourself and my grandchildren. That’s more important.”

“Then we’ll try to visit. I would like to spend time here, sort through more boxes before they’re born.”

“I can always send the boxes to you. Or if there’s something certain you want, I can look for it.”

“There might be a couple of things. I’ll think about it.”

Mary nodded, hugging her grandson one more time.

“Come on, we shouldn’t leave Michael alone with your sister and grandfather for too long.”

“True, especially Joy.”

James stood, glancing around his old room before following his grandmother back out into the living room.

“Everything okay?” Michael asked, once James had joined him on the couch.

“Yeah, everything is fine.”

“Good.”

Michael kissed him, wrapping his arms around him and placing one of his hands on James’ stomach. They spent the rest of the day talking and catching up with James’ family, happy to be spending time with them. 


	7. Chapter 7

James woke up early all on his own the day of the premiere. Tried to force himself back to sleep and when that failed quietly climbed out of bed, leaving Michael to sleep.

A half hour later, Michael found him in the main room mid-yoga pose.

"James," he said.

"Hmm..." James replied, staying in the pose.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Nervous?"

"Yes."

James stood normally from the pose as Michael walked over to him.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" he asked, wrapping his arms around James and holding him close.

"No, I was waiting for you," James replied, wrapping his arms around Michael's waist and ducking his head under Michael's chin.

Michael rubbed his hand along James' back and kissed the top of his head.

"Want to go downstairs and get breakfast or would you rather we just order room service?" he asked.

"I think I'd rather do room service. I kind of don't want to leave the room just yet," James replied.

"Okay."

Michael kept holding James and rubbing his back, until James made to move away.

"I love you," Michael said, when he could look at James again, making sure blue eyes were looking at him.

"I love you, too, and I'm glad you're here with me."

"So am I."

Michael smiled and kissed him, deep and passionately, still holding him close.

"Love you," he whispered against James' lips.

"Love you more," James whispered back.

Michael kissed him again.

"Breakfast," he said.

"How about pancakes or waffles? Oh waffles with peaches on top," James said.

"Peaches?"

"Yes. Strawberries are a good second, if they don't have peaches."

"Do you want peaches?"

James nodded.

"Okay."

Michael grabbed the menu and looked over it, as James went back to doing yoga. He was having a much easier time than a few days earlier, moving into and out of positions with little difficulty and minor balance issues. He was enjoying that fact, knew it would become more difficult as the months went on and his middle grew to accommodate his growing children. Michael ordered their breakfast and then sat on the couch to continue watching James.

"You could join me," James said, looking at Michael over his shoulder.

"I'd rather watch you."

James turned to face him, a slight frown appearing.

"I can't really be that interesting to watch right now."

"You are, especially pulling off some of those positions while three months pregnant. It's very sexy."

James went over to Michael, leaning down to kiss him.

"You're wonderful," he said.

"So are you."

James kissed him again. Michael wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him onto the couch.

"I can't finish doing yoga from the couch."

"Breakfast will be here soon anyway."

"Okay."

James moved so he was sitting more comfortably on Michael's lap with his legs stretched out on the couch. Michael kept his arms wrapped around him and rubbed his stomach.

"I know what you're doing. Thank you."

"You’re welcome."

Michael kissed him again. They stayed like that, Michael talking to the babies and telling them stories until their food arrived.

"Waffles with peaches," James smiled.

"Requested them special for you. New craving?"

"Yes. Our children are weird. Turkey bacon and peaches?"

"At least you don't want them together."

"Well."

"Please don't."

James chuckled, shaking his head.

"Only kidding."

Michael shook his head, looking at him with mock annoyance. James stuck his tongue out at him, before taking a bite of peach. A couple of bites later, James stopped and stared at his plate.

"James," Michael said, "what's wrong?"

"I want turkey bacon," James replied with a pout.

"Really?"

James nodded.

"Want me to go get some?"

"No."

"Would you like to stop after the premiere?"

"Could we?"

"Of course. Anything for you."

James smiled and went back to eating his breakfast, pouring syrup over his waffles, ensuring syrup ended up in every little square and cutting the peaches into pieces, so every bite of waffle was accompanied by a bite of peach. Michael reminded him to eat his eggs and sausage, too, they were good for him and the babies. While James ate a bite of scrambled egg, Michael stole one of his peach pieces.

"Peach thief," James said, holding his fork so it was pointed at Michael and giving him a mock glare.

"Guilty. That'll be the only one."

"You could always ask."

"How about a trade?"

Michael held out a bite of his vegetable omelette, which James looked at and then ate.

"Oh, that's good. I might order that tomorrow," he said.

"You can have a couple more bites, if you'd like."

James nodded. Michael fed him another bite. James offered him another bite of peach. They continued eating, occasionally sharing their food with each other. After they finished breakfast, James stretched out on the couch, his head resting on Michael's lap while Michael rubbed his belly.

"Do you think I should shave it?" James asked, scratching at his beard.

"No. It looks good. Adds to how sexy you look."

"You keep using that word and I'm starting to think you don't know what it means."

"I know exactly what it means and you are everything it does."

James shook his head, but didn't argue further. Michael smiled and continued to rub James' stomach, watching as James closed his eyes, the soothing motion eventually lulling James back to sleep. Michael let him, knowing how nervous he was for the premiere. He eventually slowed and then stopped the motion, but left his hand atop James' stomach and thought of their little ones, smiling to himself.

 

After his nap, James showered and trimmed his beard. He stood staring at the suit, in only his underwear, knowing once he put it on he'd have no excuse not to go, knew he needed to go no matter what and shouldn't let his nerves get the better of him. Michael came up behind him and put his arms around his middle.

"Still nervous?" he asked.

James nodded.

"Okay. Maybe instead of thinking of the premiere, think of it as going out with your fiancé to celebrate our good news."

"Hmm... I like that."

"It is sort of what we're doing anyway."

"Yeah, it is."

James leaned back against Michael, linking their hands together against his stomach.

"The other premieres will be easier," he said.

"Premieres?" Michael asked, "I thought there was only one left?"

"Yes, one more Filth premiere. But I do know about the one for The Counselor and even though you haven't asked, I'd like to go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You're being so wonderfully supportive of me, I can do the same for you. Besides, I do have this very nice suit that won't fit me in a month, so I might as well wear it while I can."

Michael smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Love you," he said.

"Love you, too," James replied.

James turned to face Michael, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I'm going to get dressed. Can you check my phone, see if Joy is on her way?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

James kissed him again, his arms still around Michael's neck, holding him close. Michael caressed his sides, his hands stopping at James' stomach and gently squeezing him there. James smiled and moved his arms.

"Go on, so I can surprise you with how sexy I look."

Michael grabbed James' phone from the bedside table and headed into the main area, giving James privacy. James put the suit on, adjusting it and noting how it was fitting slightly different around his middle from the last time he'd put it on.

"Really? I just need this to fit for one more week. Can you give daddy that?"

He put his hand on his stomach and smiled.

"Joy is on her way, she should be here soon," Michael said, from the other room.

James looked himself over in the mirror once more, before going into the main area where Michael was waiting on the couch.

"So, how do I look? Still sexy?" he asked.

"Incredibly," Michael replied, standing up and pulling James closer to him. 

He kissed James, the act full of both love and lust, all the reassurance that James needed. His hands snaked up under the jacket, caressing James' sides and back.

"Nah-uh," James said, grabbing Michael's wrist as he tried to slide it down to grab James' ass.

"Oh, why not?" Michael asked.

"Because this is a really nice suit that in your words I look incredibly sexy in and I'd like to keep it that way."

"So, no..."

"None of that. You're not getting me out of this suit, not even a little bit, until this evening and it won't be left in a wrinkled heap on the floor either."

"You really like this suit."

"Yes, I do. And I am already trying to bargain with our children to be nice about my expanding girth for another week and I doubt they'll listen."

"So, I should be a good example for them."

"Yes."

Michael nodded and gave him another kiss.

"Later then," he said, letting James go.

"Thank you, love."

"You're welcome, love."

James smiled, as his phone buzzed where Michael'd left it on the arm of the couch. Michael grabbed it, handing it to James.

"Joy is here and she says so is our limo," he said, tucking the phone back into his pocket after reading the text from his sister.

"Shall we?"

James nodded, linking his arm with Michael's.

"You've got the room key, right?"

"Yes. Tucked safely into my pocket with my phone."

"Just making sure."

Michael grinned, not even a little peeved, glad that James was watching out for them so they wouldn't end up like they had after the Shame premiere in New York, trying to convince the very strict front desk employee to let them into their room.

As they walked to the lobby, several people watched them. Michael moved his arm, putting his around James' waist, protective and secure as James tucked himself against Michael's side.

"You two look like the most perfect couple ever," Joy smiled. "Excited for tonight?"

"Very. And thank you again for letting me bring Michael, too."

"You're welcome."

James gave his sister a hug.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," James smiled.

They went to the waiting limo, Joy and Michael sitting on either side of James. As the limo drove away from the hotel, Joy leaned in close to James.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes. Michael has been wonderful to me all day, helping to ease my nerves."

"Good. I was ready to give excuses for you, if you didn't want to go."

"Oh, I'm not missing this."

Joy smiled, giving him a side hug.

 

When the limo pulled up at the theatre, James looked out to the crowds of people waiting, ignored the photographers there only to capture as many pictures as possible, in favour of looking at his fans. They were smiling and cheering already, many were probably hoping Michael would be there. James hadn't said either way during interviews, only mentioned Joy would be there.

"James," Michael said.

"Come on, let's not keep them waiting," James replied with a smile.

Michael smiled back, giving him a quick kiss before climbing out of the car first, the cheers from the fans growing louder as he held out his hand for James. When James climbed out, the cheers became even louder. James smiled, glancing back at his sister who shooed them away. Michael put his arm around James' waist and led him forward.

"James! Michael!" some photographers called.

They turned towards them, posing for a couple of pictures.

"May I?" Michael asked, looking at James.

"Yes," James nodded.

Michael kept his arm around James' middle and put his other hand on top of James' stomach. James smiled as the cheers from the fans became almost deafening, drowning out the clicks from the cameras. James put his hand on top of Michael's, smiling at him, the engagement ring on his finger displayed for the world to see atop his baby bump.

"Is this how you wanted it?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, on our terms."

Michael smiled and kissed him.

After a few more minutes of pictures, James walked over to Joy, putting his arm around her waist.

"Thank you, for being here," he said.

"No problem," Joy smiled. "Besides, it's my film, too."

"Yes, it is."

They posed for a few pictures together before James went to sign some autographs for fans. They congratulated him, some asking when the baby was due or when the wedding would be. James told them he'd have answers in an upcoming interview.

"James," Jon called.

James finished the autograph he was doing and apologized to the other fans as he walked over to Jon.

"Congratulations," he said.

"Thank you."

"So, the other day, was it really a bad lunch or because of this?"

"A bit of both."

"You could have told me."

"I know, I thought about it, but we'd only told family and friends, close friends, so far."

"That’s understandable."

They talked a bit more while posing for pictures. Michael had signed a few autographs, even though it wasn't his premiere, he wouldn't say no to fans, and took a few pictures with Joy before joining James again.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. They're fine, too."

"Good."

Michael put his arm around him again and they took a few more pictures, Joy joining them for a few. Irvine soon joined them, congratulating them and taking a few pictures with James. They all eventually headed inside to watch the film. James sat between Michael and Joy, leaning so he could rest his head against Michael's shoulder.

"If you want or need to leave early, the car is waiting out back," Michael whispered.

"I'll think about it. Thank you though."

"Welcome."

Michael kissed the top of his head. 

They stayed through the entire film, though James had started to doze off, not from boredom at his own film, just tired from the day's events, the excitement from revealing their good news.

"Hey, ready to leave?" Michael asked, as James stretched while the credits rolled.

"Not yet. We should stick around a little bit."

"I think they'll forgive you if you wanted to leave."

"I'm fine to stay for a bit. Really."

Michael nodded, leaning in to kiss him. They went to talk with Jon and Irvine as well as several others who praised the film and James' performance. After a while, James rubbed at his stomach and looked at Michael.

"Sorry to leave early, but I think we've had enough fun for today," James said, hand resting on his stomach.

"Glad you could make it. See you back in London," Jon replied.

James nodded. He said his goodbyes to a few more people before they finally left, Joy leaving with them even though Michael offered to have the car go back for her. James climbed into the car, sat in the middle again, with his head resting against the back of the seat.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, just tired."

Michael put his arm around James' shoulders. Joy smiled at them.

"Do you want to come up, maybe have a drink?" James asked her.

"Nah. I'll just go home, leave you to rest."

"I can't promise I won't fall asleep, but I don't need to go straight to bed just yet."

"I really don't want to keep you up. Besides, I promised gran I'd be there early tomorrow."

"I'll be over sometime tomorrow. We're not leaving until the first, I'd like to see them and you more before we leave."

"They'll understand if you need to rest tomorrow."

"I know, but I would really like to see them, while I can. While we're here."

"Then don't come over before one or you'll ruin our surprise."

James smiled.

"And don't tell gran I told you," Joy said.

"I won't, I promise."

Joy smiled and then looked at Michael.

"And no, I'm not telling you anything," she said.

"But I'm great at keeping secrets," Michael replied.

"Nope. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow with him."

"Okay, fine."

When they arrived back at the hotel, Michael helped both James and Joy out of the limo.

"Final offer for a drink," he said to Joy.

"Maybe another time."

Joy gave both men a hug before they headed inside and she headed home.

Once back in their room, James changed out of his suit, hanging it back up and changing into his pyjamas.

"Hey gorgeous," Michael said, wrapping his arms around James.

"Hey. Will you forgive me if I'm too tired for anything tonight?"

"Of course. Our 'traditions' aren't written in stone. Whatever you want or need tonight."

"Just you. Just this."

Michael continued to hold him, rubbing his back.

"Though, the babies might like some ice cream," James said.

"I think we can get them that."

James smiled. Michael kissed him and led him over to the couch, grabbing the room service menu so James could pick out the ice cream the babies wanted.

It ended up being chocolate with a side of peaches. James sat on the couch enjoying his dessert while Michael held him and rubbed his belly.

 

James slept in the next morning and woke up to Michael bringing him breakfast in bed.

"You're spoiling me," he said, sitting up as Michael set the tray down in front of him.

"You deserve it."

James smiled. Michael sat down next to him, grabbing his own plate from the tray. James looked down at his plates: pancakes with peaches, scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage.

"Since they don't have turkey bacon, I wasn't sure if you'd want regular bacon or sausage. Also, if you'd like you can have half of my omelette," Michael said.

"I think I'll have the sausage today and you can keep your entire omelette."

He handed Michael the plate of bacon.

"Thank you for this and for yesterday."

"You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you, too."

James leaned in to kiss him. They ate breakfast in companionable silence, James enjoying every bite, the fluffy pancakes combined with the sweet peaches. There was a hint of cheese in the scrambled eggs and they were warm on his tongue.

"May I have the hot sauce please?" James asked.

"You don't use hot sauce," Michael replied, giving James a quizzical look.

"Maybe I do now."

Michael stared at him.

"Give me the damn hot sauce," James said, holding out his hand. "Please."

Michael handed him the bottle and watched him put some on his eggs before continuing to eat them.

"We forgot to stop after the premiere yesterday," Michael said.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Maybe later today, after we go find out what my surprise is."

"What do you think it'll be?"

"With gran and Joy, could be anything. Though I'd bet it's probably something for the babies more than me."

"Either way that's sweet of them."

James nodded.

They finished breakfast, Michael cleaning up their plates and the tray so James could stay in bed. He was bundled back into the blankets when Michael returned and climbed back into the bed with him.

"I think I might take a bath."

"I thought we had to be at your grandparents' at one?"

"No. Joy said not to be there before one. If we arrive at one, gran will know she let it slip. If we arrive after one, it just looks like we stayed in this morning."

"You're actually diabolical. No wonder you were able to convince Joy you were a ghost."

"Yes. It'll come in handy when we have two crying infants who won't go back to sleep."

James winked at him, as he curled into Michael's arms. Michael held him, one arm around his middle and the other resting against his stomach.

Michael liked hearing James talk about their family, about their children and the life they were heading towards. It warmed his heart and made him smile. James had said seeing the ultrasound images and hearing the babies' heartbeats made it more real for him. For Michael, it was decorating the nursery, the stack of baby and pregnancy books by James' side of the bed. Michael liked seeing the changes to James' body, too, but he knew it was different because James was experiencing them, while Michael was only watching them. It was why he was making sure James knew he was still loved and that Michael would always find him attractive. 

He'd been there while James filmed Filth, held him when he cried himself to sleep because he hadn't felt like himself anymore. Had made love to him the next night, placing kisses against every area that James was self-conscious about, and held him afterwards, whispering words of love as James fell asleep, happy and content in his arms.

"Michael," James whispered, pulling Michael back to the present.

"Hmm..."

"What are you thinking about?"

"You and our little family."

"Yeah? Me, too. I was thinking, when we get back home maybe we could go look at cribs."

"Sounds like a plan."

James smiled up at him. They stayed curled up for a few more minutes before James went to have his bath. Michael leaned against the bathroom doorway, watching as James lay in the tub, eyes closed and hand rubbing over his belly.

"I know you're there," James said, smiling, eyes still closed.

"I know," Michael replied, walking over to kneel down by the tub.

He reached out and gently rubbed James' stomach, skin warmed from the bath.

"I might need help getting out," James said.

"Okay. Let me know when you're ready."

James nodded.

"Do I have time to shave?" Michael asked.

"Yes, but I miss your scruffy beard."

"Maybe after all the premieres, I'll grow it out again."

"Will you at least stay unshaven for me today?"

"For you, sure."

"I like when we have matching ginger scruff."

"Even if I'm scruffier?"

"Especially because of that."

"Do you think if we have a boy, they'll have ginger scruff when they're older?"

"I hope so."

Michael smiled, leaning down to kiss James' forehead.

"I know we're trying to be diabolical, but it is almost half past one," he said.

"I'll be done soon. Trying to remember to relax, when I can, for them and for myself."

"Well, if you need anything, to help you relax, just ask."

James nodded. Michael reached over to rub his stomach again, before leaving James to relax.

It was nearly two when James called Michael to help him out of the tub.

After stopping for a quick lunch, they headed to James' grandparents' house. Mary and Joy greeted them, Mary hugging them both before leading them into James' old room. Spread out over his old bed were many of his old baby clothes, blankets, and toys.

"Gran," James said, turning to look at his grandmother.

"You're sister helped unpack and sort through it all. Your children deserve to have them," Mary replied.

"You didn't have to do this. I would have gladly just taken the boxes," James replied, hugging his grandmother and his sister.

"Even so, this way you get all the good things. I do have a box of things we weren't sure of, if you'd like to take that."

"Thank you, both of you."

James hugged them both again, still shocked by what they'd done, before going over to look at everything.

"My blanket! I wondered where it'd disappeared to," James said, grabbing the blanket off the bed.

It was faded blue, a bit tattered on a couple of ends, but otherwise in one piece. James held it up, rubbing his cheek against it.

"I absolutely loved this blanket. Wouldn't take a nap without it," he said.

"You must have been adorable, curled up with your blankie," Michael replied.

"He was,” Mary said.

James grinned, still holding the blanket, part of it draped over his middle. Michael grabbed a toy off the bed, a tiger with its arms held in a slightly warped circle.

"It's supposed to be holding a smaller tiger, but Joy stole it and lost it," James said.

"I did not steal it, you gave it to me," Joy replied.

"Once, to play with so you'd leave me alone and you never gave it back."

"You never said I had to give it back."

"It was implied."

Joy glared at her brother, who glared back.

"I'm sure it's in a box with Joy's things," Mary said, giving a stern look to both her grandchildren.

Both James and Joy stopped glaring at each other, momentarily looking like two scolded little kids, before James turned towards his old bed again. Michael set the tiger back down, reaching over to touch one of the small shirts. James folded up and set down his blanket, putting one hand on his stomach.

"Our children are spoiled," he said.

"Yeah, maybe just a little bit," Michael replied, putting his arm around James.

They spent the next half hour looking through everything and sort the various items into things they wanted to keep for their children, things they wanted to try to find new versions of and a few things James wanted to keep for himself, for the fond memories.

They stayed for dinner, Michael offering to cook for everyone. He was in the kitchen, James' grandfather helping him with dinner, while James and Joy sat on the couch in the living room.

"I'm sorry I accused you of stealing my toy," James said.

"I'm sorry I accidentally stole it," Joy replied. "If you'd like, I can try to find it in my stuff or buy two new ones."

"Two?"

"Yes, one for each of them."

James smiled, as Joy rubbed his stomach.

 

After dinner, James and Michael stayed for a while before heading back to the hotel, stopping to buy turkey bacon and some peaches at a shop on the way. Back at the hotel, James curled onto the couch, nibbling a peach and flipping through channels, until he found something mildly interesting to watch, while Michael tucked the boxes of stuff into the closet with their suitcases. When he was done, he joined James on the couch, wrapping his arm around James' shoulders.

"Thank you, for this weekend," James said, leaning against Michael.

"You're welcome. I was hoping we could treat this as a mini-vacation, while we were here."

"It definitely is."

Michael kissed him, the taste of peaches on his lips. James finished eating his peach, while they stayed curled on the couch together, watching whatever happened to be on. When they finally headed towards bed, Michael helped James massage the anti-itch cream onto his stomach, placing kisses against the taut skin.

 

They stayed in most of the next day, only really going out to dinner with James' grandparents. They had their own table, hidden away towards the back, away from prying eyes. James enjoyed it, being able to be out with his family without worry or concern. No longer had to hide his stomach and Michael could reach over, rub his belly while they discussed their hopes and plans for their children and the future.

The last day in Scotland was spent in their hotel room, relaxing and resting before their trip back to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more chapter after this, most likely it'll be more an epilogue than chapter. There's a lot I still want to tell for this verse, I'd just rather tell them in other stories than this one. :)


	8. Chapter 8

James tugged at his jacket, buttoning it up and watching the buttons strain against the holes. He huffed, pulling at the jacket again to force the buttons to their normal place.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"The jacket's not fitting right. Maybe it shrunk?"

"Maybe, but I doubt it."

James turned to him, frowning as he let go of the jacket. Michael walked over and unbuttoned it, careful not to strain the fabric or buttons any more than they'd already had.

"You look fine without it buttoned," he said, rubbing his hand over James' stomach.

James put his hand on Michael's.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"I know I said I want to go and I do, but... I'm there to be your arm candy and I just... I look... silly," James replied.

"You look wonderful. You're not just my arm candy. You're my pregnant fiancé and I love you. And if you'd rather not go, that's fine. I can go alone. I won't hold it against you, if you've changed your mind."

James nodded. Michael pulled him into a hug, holding him close.

"It's okay if you're feeling self-conscious. Do what you need to for you and the babies. You are more important," he said.

"When do we need to leave by?" James asked.

"In about thirty minutes."

"Give me half an hour then?"

Michael nodded. James hugged him with his head tucked under Michael's chin. His curved stomach pressed against Michael's flat one. After a few minutes, he let Michael go so he could finish getting ready, while James sat himself down on the bed. He tugged and pulled a bit more at his jacket, wishing he'd had thought to try it on a few days earlier, enough time to have it fixed. The shirt still fit fine because of the stretch fabric sewn into the sides, hidden underneath the jacket. He buttoned the jacket again, holding it to keep the buttons from straining against the fabric.

"May I try something?" Michael asked, standing in the bathroom doorway.

James nodded. Michael walked over to the dresser, grabbed something from the top drawer. He knelt down in front of James, easing one hand under the jacket and held the middle button together.

"Are those safety pins?" James asked.

"Yes. I promise I won't stick you with them."

James smiled, as Michael used the safety pin to hold the jacket in place from the inside, the pin itself hidden by the button. He did it with each of the buttons and once done, the jacket stayed held in place and looked as it should.

"Better?" Michael asked.

"Yes. Thank you, you're wonderful," James replied.

He leaned forward and kissed Michael.

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

Michael stood and helped James up.

"The car will be here soon to pick us up. Still want to go?"

"Yes. Thank you again."

"You're welcome."

Michael kissed him and led him out to the living room, so they could watch for the limo.

The fans and photographers were just as excited and camera happy as they'd been during the Filth premiere. Several fans were holding signs congratulating them.

"They still don't know we're having twins," James whispered to Michael, as they posed for a photograph.

"Do you want to tell them? Now?" Michael asked.

"Maybe, if we can."

Michael smiled at him, kissing his temple. The fans cheered louder and James laughed. A couple of photographers called for Michael, so James shooed him away and went over to sign a few autographs.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" one fan asked.

"Not yet. Won't know for a couple more weeks," James replied.

"Are you hoping for a boy or girl?" another fan asked.

James chuckled at that one, unsure of how to answer without giving away the other detail.

"I'll be happy either way. And I know Michael will be, too."

"Aww," came from several fans.

James signed a couple more autographs, thanking the fans for their wonderful support. Then he returned to Michael who was talking to Natalie.

"James," she said, smiling and hugging him, "I was just telling Michael how happy I am for both of you."

"Thank you," James smiled. "Did he tell you the best part?"

"I don't think so."

"Twins."

"No."

Natalie looked stared at him, clearly shocked by the news. James nodded and she smiled at him again.

"Then congratulations double."

"Thank you, again."

"You both are so lucky."

James smiled at Michael, who wrapped his arm around James' waist. The three of them posed for pictures, and then James left them to take pictures just the two of them. After a while, they made their way inside to watch the film.

They stayed through the film and stayed to chat for a bit afterwards. The next day, Michael again helped James pin his jacket in place before the Filth premiere. They didn't stay through the entire film, James feeling too tired after the previous day’s events.

 

James enjoyed the lack of work he had over the next couple weeks, letting himself rest when he needed it. The doctor had said it was normal for the first trimester and that he'd start to feel energetic again as the second trimester progressed. Michael wasn't quite as lucky, he had a few more interviews and had to prepare for several auditions. During one of his interviews, he'd finally announced that they were having twins. The reaction from fans and publicity was full of excitement and joy.

When Michael had come home from his most recent audition, he'd found James lying on the couch. He was reading a magazine while rubbing tiny circles along his stomach. The audition had gone well enough and it sounded like they were considering him, but Michael was glad to be home all the same. He sat down on the couch, letting James rest his head on his lap while he continued to read. It was a few minutes later that he realized exactly what magazine James was reading, his most recent interview. He reached out for the magazine, but James was quicker. He held the magazine on the other side of his stomach and away from Michael's hand.

"James, give it to me," Michael said.

"No. I'm reading it," James replied, with a smirk.

"Why?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"It's a ridiculous interview."

"I think it's the best interview you've done to date."

Michael sighed. James smiled up at him.

"Fine, but I'm taking it when you're done."

"Okay."

James held the magazine in front of him again, blocking Michael's glare. While he read, Michael reached over to rub his belly. It had curved out more in the two weeks since their time in Scotland, their children continuing to grow. They'd found out two days earlier that both babies were boys. James finished reading the interview and handed the magazine to Michael. He shifted so his feet were resting on the arm of the couch while he kept his head on Michael's lap and rubbed his hand over the swell of his stomach.

"So, why do you like that interview?" Michael asked.

"I like that she'd interviewed you before and her comparison of who you'd been and who you are now. Especially how happy you sounded talking about us and the babies," James replied.

Michael smiled, reaching over to hold James' hand.

"I am happy, with you and because of you and our babies."

"I know, I just... remember many of the things you said before we were together."

"You're the reason those things have changed. I love you."

"I love you, too."

James started to sit up, but Michael stopped him.

"But I want to kiss you."

"But you look comfortable and you and the babies should always be comfortable. You can kiss me later."

"But I want to kiss you now."

Michael brought their joined hands up and kissed the knuckles of James' hand.

"I'm only kind of comfortable, considering our boys are squishing my insides. And it's only going to get worse over the next few months."

"Then I'll do everything I can to make sure you're comfortable, too."

"Thank you. I love you. There might not be a whole lot you'll be able to do, but I appreciate you're willing to try anyway."

"Anything for you, love. And if there's nothing I can do, you can gripe at me, since it is technically my fault."

"Fifty percent your fault, if we're being technical. I was involved, too, and I do want our family as much as you do."

"Well, if later on you decide it was fifty-one percent my fault, I won't mind."

"Now I need to kiss you."

James sat up without Michael stopping him. He kissed him, one hand on Michael's cheek, enjoying the feel of the ginger scruff against his palm. James' own ginger beard was still much more impressive compared to Michael's. James chuckled as he deepened the kiss. Michael's arms wrapped around his middle, pulling him closer until James was almost sitting in his lap.

"I know something you can do to make me comfortable now," James said with a grin.

"Oh, is that so?" Michael asked.

James nodded. Michael kissed him again, pulling him onto his lap and holding him secure as he stood up. James wrapped his arms around Michael's neck and his legs around Michael's waist, a bit surprised he still could at almost four months pregnant. Michael carried him into the bedroom and placed him on the bed. He trailed kisses down his neck as he began to remove James' clothes.

With James naked, Michael continued trailing kisses down James' body. Over his chest where he stopped to tease his nipples with tongue and teeth. Then continued to kiss farther down, placing extra kisses against the swell of James' stomach. He kissed each of James' hips and then wrapped his lips around the head of James' cock, teasing it. James moaned, his hands gripping the sheets as Michael mouth farther down, nose almost buried in James' ginger curls.

Michael pulled back up, teasing at the head again before bobbing back down causing James to moan again. Michael did it a few more times before pulling off and standing up, beginning to remove his clothes. He smiled at James, climbing back onto the bed and kissing him. He pinned James to the bed, using his own weight to hold him down. Began shifting his hips, causing their cocks to rub against each other. James wrapped his arms around Michael's shoulders, holding him close.

They took it slow, knew that chances to be intimate like that would be fewer as the months went on. There was already a chance that James would end up on bed rest towards the end of the pregnancy, carrying twins being rougher on a man's body. James knew it'd be worth it, but wanted to enjoy the intimate time with Michael before then.

"Love you," he panted.

"Love you," Michael replied, kissing the side of his mouth.

James brought his knees up, taking some of the pressure off his back. Michael grabbed one of the pillows, kneeling up and helping James place it under his lower back. Positioned himself between James' legs and kissed him as he began to move again, slow shift of his hips dragging out the pleasure between them. Michael kissed him, trailing kisses across his shoulder, up his neck, and back to his mouth and down again.

The pleasure built between them, James could feel his orgasm nearing, wanted that glorious white peak but also didn't want the pleasure and intimacy to end yet. His blunt nails dug into Michael's back as he came, his release painting their stomachs. It didn't take long for Michael to follow him over the edge, leaning his forehead against James', kissing him once. They stayed like that, catching their breath and enjoying the stillness around them. Michael kissed James again, then eased himself up and moved to lie next to him.

"Still comfortable?" he asked.

"Definitely. Well, almost."

Michael kissed him before getting up to grab a wash cloth to clean them off with and then climbed back onto the bed, wrapping his arms around James.

"Better," James said, smiling.

Michael smiled, kissing the top of James' head and rubbing a hand over his belly.

They stayed curled in the bed for a while longer, James dozing a bit, sated and happy while held in Michael's arms. Safe and home.

 

James could have stayed in bed the rest of the day with Michael, but they'd had plans for that evening, dinner and dessert to make before Ian and Patrick came over. They were sorting out further plans for their wedding, James still needing to get his license to officiate. Would need to go and have another suit tailored for him despite Ian saying he'd be fine with James wearing whatever would be comfortable for him. If he was going to officiate for them, he was going to do it properly and wear a suit.

"Hey Michael," James said, turning to look at Michael and setting down the spoon he'd been using to stir cake batter.

Michael was at the other counter, chopping vegetables to go with the dinner he'd made for them.

"Yes?" Michael asked, setting his knife down and turning to look at James, leaning one hip against the counter.

"I want to get married before the babies are born."

"I thought you wanted to wait."

"Well, I do, for that wedding, the big one with everyone and all the chaos. But I was thinking since I'm buying a suit to officiate for Ian and Patrick anyway, what if... we had a small wedding? Ian could officiate and Patrick can be our witness, and we just get married... here. Small and private, so we're at least married when our sons are born. And then later we can do the proper wedding."

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

Michael nodded, walking over to James and kissing him.

"I want to be married to you, whether we do it sooner or later, I just want that, just want you. So, yes, if you want us to get married in private and secret, than yes."

James smiled at Michael's words.

"Well, not secret... exactly."

"Oh?"

"I did say I was thinking and I may have called my gran and asked her... if it'd be okay. And then I may have called your mum, too."

"And you're just now asking me because?"

"I was still thinking about it. I'd only told them that I was thinking about it, didn't know if I did want to, but wanted to know if it'd be okay."

"You're wonderful."

James kissed him again.

"I know it's still a few months away, but I figured we could ask Ian tonight, if he'd be willing to officiate for us twice."

"I'm sure he will."

Michael went back over to chopping vegetables, while James went back to the cake batter. It was one of three cakes he'd made, some flavour options because Patrick had asked, wondered if James could make them a simple wedding cake, nothing fancy or extravagant. James had worked hard to make cakes that were at least delicious and decadent. He finished mixing it and poured it into the pan, smoothing it out before placing it in the oven.

"I'm going to shower, if you could please keep an eye on that for me," he said, kissing Michael's cheek.

"Of course."

James smiled, double checking the timer before heading to shower.

 

He was putting the last bit of frosting on the last cake when Ian and Patrick arrived.

"I'll get it," Michael said, smiling at James as he went to answer the door.

James finished the last cake, tucking it into the fridge with the other two until after dinner. He dropped the dirty dishes in the sink, wiped off the counter, and rinsed off his hands, before joining everyone else in the living room.

"There you are," Patrick said, smiling and giving him a hug, "I hope you weren't working too hard."

"Just finishing the last cake," James replied, smiling back.

"As long as you aren't working too hard."

"Not when cake is involve. All fun."

"Good. And how are my grandsons?"

"They're fine."

James' smile grew, as Patrick rubbed his stomach. Ian came over and hugged him next.

"I have a favour to ask you," James said, "Well, we do."

"Anything for you."

"Will you officiate for us, in a smaller ceremony, just the four of us, before your grandsons are born?"

"Of course I will."

"Thank you."

"Speaking of our grandsons, we may have bought a few more things for them."

"Really? We haven't finished the nursery yet. Michael's still painting it and we've only just recently purchased cribs."

"We know, it's just... we can't help it."

James shook his head, but smile as he did so.

"These are spoiled children. We came home with boxes, Michael's parents are sending a few, and now you two, spoiling them, too. They're not even out of the womb yet."

"Even more reason to spoil them now."

James smiled again, hand on his stomach. Michael gave him a kiss.

"Dinner," he said.

"Yes, dinner. What'd you cook for us this time?" Ian asked.

"Steak with roasted parsnips, tomatoes, and scallions."

"With his secret steak sauce, that's to die for," James added.

They all headed into the dining room, James letting Ian and Patrick sit first, before helping Michael serve dinner. He pulled out a bottle of wine for them all to enjoy, James only having one small glass, as per the doctor's instruction.

"How's the nursery coming along?" Patrick asked, as they began to eat, "besides partial paint and no cribs."

"It looks nice. I'm happy with the colours we picked."

"You'll have to show us later."

James nodded.

"Now, what about you two? Any new wedding plans we should be aware of?" he asked.

"Yes, in fact. Are you going to be alright to be out in the sun for the duration of the ceremony?" Patrick asked.

"Should be. I can put on sun lotion and keep in the shade when I'm not needed."

"We can set up a gazebo, if necessary," Ian said.

"I'll be fine, promise. You worry about the two of you. Michael can worry about me."

"Always."

James smiled at Michael, Ian and Patrick smiling at the both of them.

They continued to talk, Ian and Patrick talking about the place they were thinking about booking for their wedding. They also discussed some of the ideas they'd been thinking of, wanting James and Michael's input. After dinner, they moved to the living room and continued to talk, both couples seated together on the couches. James leaned against Michael, who had his arm around James' waist so he could rub his stomach.

A while later, James took Ian and Patrick to see the nursery while Michael pulled out the cakes from the fridge.

"Michael keeps asking if I'm sure I don't want to change to blue now that I know we're having boys. I told him green is just as good."

"It's lovely, James," Patrick replied.

"I still want to put the cribs here, sticking out from the wall so they can look at each other. And we'll probably put the changing table over here, so it's still nearby. And we'll put a rocking chair over here."

"It's going to be fantastic and I can't wait to see the finished version," Ian said.

"I've sent a couple photos to gran, she's excited for it. I promised I'd send more once it's finished. I do have a couple of Michael painting the walls. He barely lets me help, but then has the nerve to wear a tank top and be all sexy."

"That's probably his plan," Ian replied with a grin

James nodded in agreement. He pulled open the closet and showed them what the cribs looked like, according to the box, before leading them back to the dining room.

"Your cake options are double chocolate with a raspberry filling or red velvet with chocolate frosting or carrot cake with crème cheese frosting," he said.

He pointed at each cake displayed on the counter as he described them, quite proud of how wonderful each one looked.

"Those all look and sound delicious, James. You're wonderful," Patrick said.

"They may not be elegant or fancy, but I do aim to please when it comes to taste."

"I can't wait to try them."

James cut up and served a slice from each cake, letting Ian and Patrick try one of each. And then finally letting Michael have a slice of the red velvet one, since he'd been trying to sneak a piece all afternoon.

"Not that my vote counts, but I love the red velvet," he said.

"You're biased," James replied.

"The red velvet is good, but I am enjoying the double chocolate," Ian replied.

"I can make it with strawberry filling if you'd prefer instead of raspberry, or if there's another flavour you'd like to try."

"Raspberry is just fine. One of my favourites," Patrick said.

"Unless it's in alcohol, then he likes blueberry," Ian added, grinning at his fiance.

"I'll remember that when I make you the vodka cupcakes."

Patrick smiled at him again. He tried another bite of the double chocolate and offered one to Ian, as though trying to win him over to the flavour not that it was necessary. James got himself a slice of the carrot cake and they all went back out to the living room.

 

By end of the night, they'd decided on the double chocolate with raspberry. James had already started plans to make it a tiered cake despite both Ian and Patrick having said it wasn't necessary. He liked the idea of the challenge, would be something fun and creative he could do while he was unable to act, waiting for his sons to be born.

"Ready for bed?" Michael asked, after they'd said their goodbyes and seen Ian and Patrick off for the night.

"Yes."

Michael smiled, putting his arms around James and holding him close.

 

A couple weeks later, James was sitting in a chair assembling one of the cribs, while Michael sat on the floor assembling the other one. He paused a moment, holding the not-yet-assembled piece in one hand while rubbing at his stomach with the other.

"Hey, you okay?" Michael asked, looking up at him.

"Yes," James replied, unable to stop himself from smiling.

"What?" Michael asked.

"I felt them or one of them."

"You did?"

James nodded. Michael stood up, leaving not-yet-assembled crib pieces on the floor and kneeling next to him.

"I don't know if they'll do it again," James said.

"But they might," Michael smiled.

He put his hand on James stomach and gave it a gentle rub.

"Here," James said, guiding his hand to a spot.

Under his hand, Michael felt a small little tap.

"Feel it?" James asked, excitement in blue eyes.

Michael nodded.

He smiled at James, who leaned forward and kissed him. They sat like that for several minutes, feeling the occasional movement from their baby boys.

"I love you," Michael said, "thank you, for this, for our family."

"I love you, too."

James kissed him, just as their boys moved again. Michael kissed James stomach twice, just by where they felt the movement.

"I love both of you, too," he said. "We love you."

James nodded, tears of happiness in his eyes, as he held his hand over Michael's. After several minutes the movement stopped.

"I'll let you know if it happens again," James said, as Michael kissed his stomach twice more.

"Thank you."

Michael handed James his pieces to finish assembling and went back to his own. James smiled, looking down at his belly. He'd been trying not to hope for the little flutter of movement from his children. He had read in one of his pregnancy books about cases, especially with male pregnancy, where the children didn't move or weren't felt. There were varying factors that affected this and James had been nervous. The doctor had told him to be patient, the babies move when they were ready and it might be later in the trimester. It was his last little bit of evidence, the last little reminder that he was having a family, that he and Michael were going to be parents.

He looked over to Michael, smiled at the concentration he was giving to the now almost assembled crib in front of him. Michael looked up at him, grinning at him and James knew the future was going to be great. He and Michael and their babies boys. Happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of this story in this verse. There will be other stories for this verse, but this story is done. :)  
> Also, if there's anything you'd like to see in this verse, let me know and maybe it'll pop up in fic.   
> An don't forget to check out the other story I wrote for this verse, 'Cupcakes, Cuddles, and Love' and also be sure to read ['Life is sweet'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1131101) by [Clarounette](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/). She wrote it for me and I think it's fits really well as a little future story in the verse. :D


End file.
